Last guess
by DobbyTheElf7
Summary: Ron's out of the picture, and Hermione's having a lovely time becoming friends with Draco Malfoy...especially as she already has a boyfriend so there's no feelings between the two of them! Or so she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione walked in the front door and kicked her shoes off, sighing with the relief of soft carpet under her tired feet.

'I'm home' she called through the house.

'Uh, great' Ron replied 'I um, I sort of need to talk to you' he said nervously, walking into the hallway.

'Ok, I'll just make a cup of tea then you can talk' she smiled at him, and he reached out and pulled her into a hug. They walked into the kitchen of their new flat, and sat at the table. Ron flicked his wand at the kettle which turned itself on.

'So, how was your day?' He asked, trying to sound cheerful.

'It was good, I guess' Hermione sighed and put her face in her hands.

'Uh, Malfoy being an arse again?'

'I don't know, I mean, I know all the stuff about the war was sorted out and everything, and I guess he's a bit stressed about his dad being in prison, but he's just acting really weird!'

'Mm' Ron nodded knowingly and pointed his wand at the kettle again so that it filled up the teapot.

'So' Hermione lifted her head up and smiled at him 'How was your day?'

'It was, well good, but I had to go to this meeting at lunch, and…and I have to go to Albania' He spoke quickly in the hope that she wouldn't hear him.

'Albania?' Hermione stared at him in disbelief 'why?' Ron pointed his wand at the teapot, which poured out two cups of tea that then flew over to the table and landed in front of the couple.

'Well they have suspicions that the last few death eaters may be hiding out there, and a load of us got elected to go and check it out' Ron shrugged, taking a large sip of his tea.

'Hmm' Hermione nodded, deep in thought 'How long will you be out there?'

'Not too long, hopefully, there are quite a few of us so it should only be a couple of weeks'

'Is Harry going?' Hermione asked, suddenly remembering her best friend.

'Oh, no, they decided it would be too dangerous for him' Ron rolled his eyes 'I mean, even Harry was arguing against that!'

'Yeah, so, when are you leaving?'

'Um' when he didn't answer, Hermione looked at him questioningly.

'When are you-'

'Tomorrow' he interrupted her 'I'm um, I'm leaving tomorrow'

'Tomorrow? Wow, they really don't give you much notice' she looked down at her tea awkwardly.

'How about we go out for supper tonight?' Ron suggested hopefully 'You know, have a nice evening just in case I…just in case anything happens'

'It won't be dangerous, will it?' she asked him suspiciously.

'Well no-one really knows what to expect' he shrugged 'so tonight, yay or nay?'

'Yeah, that would be lovely' she smiled at him and he rubbed her hand affectionately.

'Maybe we could come back and, you know, do something for you to remember me by, just in case anything does happen' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Hermione snorted at his indiscreetness, before smiling at him.

'We'll have to wait and see, won't we?' she stood up and stretched 'so, where do you wanna go?'

'How about that little restaurant, you know, the one on the corner?' Ron said.

'Yeah, shall we go at, what, 7ish?'

'Yep, gives us loads of time for um, later' he grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes.

'Right, well I'm gonna go and have a shower before we go out' she walked out the kitchen and into their bedroom where she collapsed on the bed. Groaning as she realised she had to have a shower, she dragged herself up and into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes quickly and hopped into the shower.

After her shower, Hermione wandered out in her towel and flicked through her wardrobe, looking for something nice to wear. She pulled out several options, then slowly went through them, finally deciding on a tight, black dress than was about half-thigh length, and a pair of black pumps. She almost decided on high heels, but remembered the last time she had worn them and fallen over 13 times in just one evening (then again, she had been drunk). She changed quickly, and dried her hair magically so that it went wavy and frizz-free. She checked herself in the mirror, before grabbing a red scarf from her cupboard to add some colour to her outfit.

'I'm ready' she called, walking back into the kitchen.

'Oh, I'll just go and get changed then' Ron scrambled out of his chair and wandered back into their room to change. Hermione sat down at the table, flicking through the post. She paused at an unopened letter addressed to her. The address was written in handwriting she didn't recognise, and she was just about to open it when Ron walked in.

'All ready?' He asked.

'Yep' she stood up, placing the letter in her bag to open the next day.

'You look gorgeous' Ron smiled at his girlfriend, telling himself for the millionth time how lucky he was to have her.

'Thanks, you look lovely too' He smiled and held out his arm to her. She took it and they walked out of the flat and along the road to the French restaurant at the end of the road. The sat in a window seat, and placed their orders with the smiling waitress.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' Hermione asked Ron, bored of the lack of conversation.

'I don't mind, why don't we talk about…your parents anniversary, we need to sort that out?'

'Yeah, so I was thinking, lunch and we all spend a night in a nice hotel, you know, quality family time?'

'Yeah, that sounds lovely' they continued to talk about their plans until their food arrived. They ate it slowly, chatting and laughing. After finishing pudding and paying the bill, they started to collect their things to go. They wandered back down the road, talking tipsily and laughing a lot. Ron opened the door of their flat, and Hermione walked in, pulling him in after her.

'Come on' she smiled seductively at him 'You know what to do' she pulled him into their bedroom and shut the door on what would be a long and enjoyable night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ron lying behind her, his eyes shut in sleep, and his mouth curved in a playful smile. She smiled at his peacefulness, and then looked up to the clock on the bedside table.

'Shit!' she shouted, scrambling out of bed and hurriedly grabbing some clothes to put on.

'Wha' Ron mumbled as he woke up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

'Ron, I just woke up and saw the time, I was meant to be at work half an hour ago!' Hermione pulled on her clothes and shot a spell at her hair so that it arranged itself into a neat bun.

'Jesus Hermione, I've got to leave the country in 15 minutes!' Ron pulled out his half packed suitcase form beneath their bed, and began throwing random items of clothing into it.

'I promise I'll come and see you in your office to say goodbye, just before I leave' Ron told Hermione, she nodded in reply, grabbing her work bag and disapperating out of the flat. She arrived at the ministry and ran to her office.

'Sorry I'm late' she panted as we walked through the door 'Alarm didn't go off' she looked around the office and realised that it was empty, was Malfoy late too? She walked quickly over to her desk and sat down, starting to sort through the smaller than usual pile of papers on her desk. She frowned at the pile in confusion; it was usually much bigger, especially when she'd missed the first half-hour of the day. At the moment, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy walked in carrying two cups of coffee.

'Morning Hermione' he passed her a cup of coffee, which she took, looking suspiciously at him.

'Morning Malfoy, sorry I was late, I got caught up at home when the alarm didn't go off' she took a sip of coffee and embraced the warm liquid flowing down her throat.

'Don't worry about it' he shot her a smile, not a Malfoy smirk, she noticed, it was actually a smile 'I got here a bit early so I started going through all these papers' he cocked his head towards the pile on Hermione's desk. She nodded, unable to speak in surprise at the nice gestures from him.

'It's fine'

'What?' she asked, looking confused.

'You look worried about being late' he explained 'It's fine, I just pretended you were already here'

'Oh, thanks a lot, Dr-Draco' she forced herself to use his first name; after all, he had changed a lot after the war. And he'd been really lovely to her this morning; not telling anyone she was late, doing some of her work, getting her coffee… Actually, he'd been really nice lately, she thought to herself. She shook herself out of her thoughts.

'Oh, Hermione?' he looked much more strained all of a sudden, she thought.

'Yes, Draco?' she answered, determined to use his first name from now on.

'Is it ok if I take the afternoon off?' he asked 'It's just, I have to go to a hearing about my father' he looked at the floor, blushing.

'Yeah, of course that's fine' she smiled encouragingly at him, as the door burst open and Ron walked in.

'Hey Hermione, I've got to leave any minute now so I'm just coming to say goodbye' she smiled at his eager face.

'I'll just go out for a minute, so you two can have some alone time' Draco drawled, his trademark smirk covering his face. Hermione frowned at the sudden change in him.

'Yeah, you do that' Ron spat, Draco rolled his eyes and meandered slowly towards the door.

'I know it's only for two weeks, but I'm really gonna miss you' Hermione said sadly, wrapping her arms around him.

'I'll miss you too' he squeezed her affectionately, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

'You promise to owl me if anything goes wrong?' she said sternly, looking up at him 'And be careful and don't do anything stupid?' he laughed.

'Of course I will, and since when have I ever done anything stupid' he joked. She hugged him tightly, nestling her head into his shoulder as a feeling of regret washed over her. Confused by the sudden feeling, she loosened her grip on him and gave him one last kiss.

'I love you Ron Weasley' she grinned at him.

'I love you too, Hermione Granger' they hugged one last time, then Ron walked out, waving to her sadly as he left. Draco walked back into the office as Hermione picked up a paper and started reading through it.

'Um, I was just wondering' Draco started 'you know we work together and everything, we should probably get to know each other better and um-'

'What is it Draco?'

'Do you want to come for lunch with me today?' he rushed through the sentence, and when she didn't reply he added 'or tomorrow, or Friday or…'

'No, no, I can do today' she smiled and he instantly relaxed 'I mean we're both so different from when we were at school and we're colleagues now, we might even be friends' she said hopefully.

'Yeah' he nodded, then picked up a paper from the pile on his desk 'better get on with work then' Hermione smiled at this, then continued to read through the paper she was holding.

She worked hard all morning, not even pausing for a mid-morning break, and when 1 o'clock approached she tidied her desk before standing up.

'Shall we go then?' she asked Draco, who put his papers down too, and hurriedly pulled off his glasses.

'I didn't know you wore glasses?' she said, staring at them in confusion.

'I only got them recently' he explained 'I look so stupid in them though'

'Really? I think you look quite…' she paused, searching for a fitting word 'handsome' he looked pleased at this.

'Oh, thanks' he replied. She picked up her bag, then walked through the door which Draco was holding open for her.

'So, where do you want to eat?' Hermione asked him as they wandered down the busy street in muggle London.

'I don't mind' he replied 'Can we eat in a muggle place though, their food always seems nicer than ours' she giggled at this.

'Um yeah, sure, do you want to eat at a café or what?' she said, as Costa caught her eye.

'Don't mind, you choose because you know loads more about muggles than me'

'Right, is Costa ok then?' she pointed it out as they came nearer to it.

'Sure, I think I've been there before actually' she nodded absentmindedly at his reply, then led him through the doors. They both ordered their food, then went to sit down at a table.

'How's your dads hearing ad stuff going?' She asked him, trying to start a conversation.

'Not good' he sighed 'they're talking about putting him in Azkaban for 20 years, not life-long'

'But isn't that good for you?'

'No, if I had it my way then they would have already given him the dementors kiss!'

'I thought you were on his side?'

'Hermione, do you know how he treated me?' Draco looked up at her, the strained look had returned to his face, she realised 'He used to use the cruciatus curse on me when I did anything wrong, and told me that he'd disown me if I did anything muggle-like or anti-pureblood' she gasped.

'What' she whispered to him 'but I thought you loved him, that you wanted to be just like him?'

'That's what he wanted, he wanted a perfect pureblood heir' he replied bitterly 'When they caught you, and tortured you I-' he broke off, tears forming in his eyes 'I wanted to help you so badly, but I knew that if I did anything then he'd kill you, and me' the tears were running down his face now, and Hermione put her arm round him comfortingly 'It almost killed me, watching how they treated you, and not being able to do anything to help you' He broke down into sobs, leaning into her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her neck. She looked down at him, lost for what to do as the waitress placed their food on the table nervously.

'It's ok' she told him 'he can't hurt you now'

'No, but if this hearing doesn't work out, if he doesn't get lifelong imprisonment, then when he gets out he'll…he'll torture me, he'll kill those I love' he shouted, and the people on the surrounding tables looked over disapprovingly.

'Shhhh Draco' Hermione whispered to him 'just calm down and eat this' she held out his Panini, which he took and bit into.

'Thanks' he muttered after he finished the mouthful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat behind her desk reading some papers on elf imprisonment. Well, pretending to read the papers but actually peeking glances at Draco every couple of seconds. He looked much happier than yesterday, and didn't seem at all stressed or strained. From this Hermione assumed that all had gone well for him at his father's hearing the previous day. She was disgusted to hear how his father had treated him, and badly wanted to ask him how the hearing had gone but didn't want to upset him again. She continued to glance at him, looking for some sort of clue about yesterday, until he looked up.

'What is it?' he asked politely.

'What?' She pretended to look confused.

'You keep looking at me, have I got something on my face or something?'

'No no' she paused 'It's just, um…how did your fathers hearing go yesterday?'

'Oh, it went really well thanks' his face breaking out into a smile 'and if everything continues like this, I won't even have to call him my father any more'

'That's great!'

'Can I just say something please Hermione?' Draco asked her, sounding serious all of a sudden.

'Um, yeah, go ahead' Hermione looked confused again.

'I just want to apologise, really, for everything I said and did to you at Hogwarts.' She nodded 'I didn't really want to be mean and I take back all the bad things I said about you. I sort of said this yesterday, but I didn't really explain it properly. My dad told me to hate all non-Slytherins, and especially muggle-borns. He had spies, you know, some of the other Slytherins and even a couple of elves which he scared into helping him. I didn't even want to be in Slytherin, the house of lies and sneakiness' Draco shook his head in disgust 'It's just I was so weak, so scared of him I just went along with it. I don't expect you to forgive me straight away of course, but I just want you to know that I regret all of that and I've changed, really' she nodded again, unsure of what to say in reply to this. Luckily she didn't need to think of something to say, because the door of the office opened suddenly and a paper memo flew in. It landed on Hermione's desk, and she picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Hermione, can you come to my office straight away please?_

_Thanks_

_Harry_

She frowned at it.

'What is it?' Draco asked her.

'It's a memo from Harry, asking me to see him straight away, I'd better go then. See you in a bit' she walked out of her office and down the corridor to where Harry's office was. She knocked lightly on the door, wondering what could be so urgent, usually Harry was really busy, and anyway, he always addressed her as 'Miss Granger' at work. When no-one answered, she pushed open the door and entered.

'Hey Harry what is-' she stopped, confused by the sight in front of her. Harry was slumped on the sofa with tears pouring down his face, and Ginny was curled up in his lap, her body shaking with sobs as she clung to him.

'Harry?' Hermione said softy, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 'What's wrong?' she asked, scared of the answer which had made her best friend so upset.

'It's Ron. He's…he's dead' Harry chocked, grabbing a tear stained piece of paper that lay beside him and handing it to Hermione. Hermione took it, tears immediately forming in her eyes as she read the paper telling her that he was gone. No, she thought to herself, it's impossible, Ron can't be dead! She read through the paper over and over again, but the unbearable truth never moved.

'No' she said 'NO!' tears poured down her face now as she picked up a pot of pens from Harrys desk and launched them at the wall.

'Hermione' Harry held out his hand towards her 'Hermione, I know no-one wants to hear it' he paused, trying to gain control of his voice. 'Just listen, it's true' he paused again, gulping.

'It can't be!' Hermione screamed at him, grabbing everything within her reach and hurling it with force at the wall. 'He can't be dead Harry, he just can't' her face, now red and blotchy with tears, crumpled as she collapsed onto the sofa beside them, and rested her head on Harrys shoulder.

'I know Hermione, he died trying…trying to save…Neville' Harry broke down into sobs again.

'Neville, is he-?' Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the terrible word, but Harry understood and shook his head.

'Neville's ok, he was the who told us that…who told us about Ron' Ginny put her head up, her face was red and splotchy from crying but she had stopped now, and leant forward, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

'I'm so sorry Hermione' she cried into her shoulder. The three of them sat like that for hours, trying to think straight and get to grips with what had happened. They passed lunchtime, forgetting about everything except that Ron was dead. Suddenly Hermione remembered her planned lunch with Draco.

'Oops, I was meant to be going to lunch with Draco' she sighed, picking herself up, off the sofa.

'You don't have to go' Harry told her.

'I'm not going for lunch, I'm just going to home' she wiped her eyes, ignoring the fact that she had makeup smeared across her face, and went to the door.

'Bye' she said to Harry and Ginny. Ginny was now curled in Harry's arms, crying into his chest whilst he tried to comfort her. Hermione fought off another attack of tears and made her way back to her office.

'Hermione?' Draco asked her as she walked in 'are you ok?' she shook her head without saying anything, and picked up her bag from the floor.

'Come on Hermione, please talk to me?' Draco pleaded.

'Ron's…Ron's dead' she burst into tears again, angry at herself for believing it, for even saying it. Draco crossed the room and put his arm around her shoulders.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered. They stood like that for about 5 minutes, before Hermione had calmed herself down again, and stepped away from him.

'I'm going home now' she told him, and he nodded absentmindedly in reply.

'I'll come with you, make sure you're ok' he suggested. She didn't say anything in reply, but just nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from crying again. Draco took her hand and turned on the spot, apparating them to her flat. Hermione dropped his hand the moment they landed, and sat down on their sofa, flicking her wand at the telly so it turned on. Draco wandered into the kitchen, and she could hear the kettle starting to boil. She pulled her legs up, and hugged them, leaning her head onto her knees. Draco entered the sitting room a few minutes later and handed her a cup of steaming tea.

'Thanks' she muttered. He waved his wand in mid-air, so that a blanket appeared and he tucked it around her. He was just about to turn and leave, when he heard her voice.

'Don't leave me' she whispered.

'I can't I've got to go and work' he replied apologetically.

'Please?' tears started to form in her eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself.

'Ok, I'll stay' he sat down beside her and put his arm around her comfortingly. He thought that they would sit there in silence until he thought Hermione was ok by herself, but almost the moment he sat down, she started to talk.

'I never thought it would end like this'

'What?'

'Ron and me. I just always thought…I don't know, I always thought that after the war, we'd get married and live happily, that nothing bad could happen, not after the war, but…I didn't realise how badly wrong I was' he didn't say anything back, he didn't know what to, he just sat there and let her talk.

**Sorry! That was sort of depressing… Please review it though! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while…I've been busy with my other fanfiction (a Scorpius/Rose one, please check it out!) xx**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on someone who had their arm wrapped protectively around her and she was resting her head on their shoulder. It was probably Ron, she thought, they must have fallen asleep in front of the telly again. She snuggled backwards and felt Ron's arms rearrange themselves around her. Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Ron was dead. No, it couldn't be, she thought, yet somehow, she knew it was true. Hermione felt like curling up in a corner and crying and crying and crying… but her eyes were dry, and she tried to sit up a bit but the overwhelming feeling of dehydration washed over her, pushing her back down again. The person sitting behind her - whoever that was - started to move about in their sleep, as they just began to wake up. Hermione forced herself to twist round and see who it was, and when she looked, she felt herself looking into the pale, handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy?! What are you doing here?' she screeched, jumping up. She immediately regretted this when the dehydration took over again and she collapsed into Draco's arms.

'Hermione, are you ok?' Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at her, muttering spells. 'You're really dehydrated' he concluded, summoning a large glass which he then filled with water and handed to Hermione, who gulped it down greedily. She nodded gasping for air.

'Thank you, I'd forgotten…yesterday…Ron' she stumbled along the sentence, missing out words. Draco stood up.

'Come on, you have a shower and get dressed, I'll tell them at work that you can't come in today, they'll understand' he told her, putting his arm around her waist and walking her into her bedroom. She shook her head.

'No, I'll come into work today; I need to do something to take my mind off…it'

'Are you sure?' he didn't look convinced.

'Yeah' she nodded 'you go and sort yourself out, I'll meet you at the office in half an hour'

'Fine' he relented 'but if you have any problems at work, I'm taking you straight back here, ok?'

'Ok' she agreed, opening the cupboard and pulling out some clothes.

'Right, I'm going now then' he turned on the spot and a loud crack filled the air as Draco diapparated. Hermione showered quickly, and then pulled on her clothes before apparating into work. She marched to her office, and was surprised to discover that Draco was not yet there. She sat down at her desk and started to shuffle through the large pile of papers which sat there. The door swung open and Draco walked in holding two cups of coffee.

'Here you go' he passed her a polystyrene cup of steaming coffee.

'Thanks' she smiled at him 'do you mind if I ask you a question?' she said nervously.

'Go ahead'

'I don't mean this to sound rude, but why are being so nice to me all of a sudden?'

'I told you about how my…about how Lucius treated me' she nodded 'that didn't mean I didn't value people like you, I understood you, we shared the same love of books. The difference with us was that you could love books, I wasn't allowed and I hated it. When they caught you and tortured you I wanted to save you, I really did, but I know what my father is capable of. I remember, once…no, it doesn't matter, it's just now I'm able to-'

'No go on, tell me the story' Hermione broke in.

'Fine. When I was younger, we had this huge library, full of amazing books. I'd only been in there once before, by accident, and my dad told me, warned me, never to go in there again. I was desperate, I really wanted to read, to learn, so one night I snook into the library, I picked up a book and I started to read it. I felt free, for the first time in my life. But my…but Lucius caught me, he too the book I was reading and burnt it in front of my eyes. He used the cruciatus curse on me, so much thatI could barely feel pain after that. He beat me, and starved me for a week, just for reading a book. So everything I did which was horrible to you, I didn't mean it. I'm weak; I was so scared of my father I did everything I thought he'd like, so I could survive. I'm really sorry about ever hurting you, I really didn't mean it' Draco finished and looked up. Hermione had tears running down her face.

'Hermione? Are you ok? Do you want to-'

'No, I just feel so sorry for you! I can't imagine what that could have been like' She paused, sniffing 'I never realised how hard your life was, even when you told me, in Costa, I just never knew quite how bad it was'

'Shhhh, it's ok. I'm free now, it's all ok' he said consolingly. She nodded and wiped at her face with a tissue.

'Sorry, I'm a bit messed up, with Ron and everything' she stopped and cleaned up the tears that flooded at the mention of his name. 'Let's get back to work' she suggested.

'Hermione?' Harry put his head round the door.

'Yep' she looked up from the enormous pile of paperwork which filled up her desk.

'Me and Ginny just wondered if you wanted to come to lunch with us, we thought you might need some cheering up after-' Hermione nodded to prevent him from finishing the sentence.

'That would be lovely'

'Draco, do you want to come too? I know you might be stressed with your fathers hearing'

'Um, yeah, as long as I'm not intruding on anything?'

'No no, of course not' Harry smiled at him, an unusual sight Draco thought.

Hermione and Draco tried to work hard, but had trouble concentrating with all of their stress and distractions. They were soon leaving the Ministry with Harry and Ginny. Lunch was a quiet affair, the sense of loss and mourning for Ron hung over them like mist on a rainy morning. It never left them. As soon as someone said something funny, they would laugh, but then silence would fall again in the form of guilt. They returned to the Ministry, and worked quietly before going their separate ways in the evening.

Hermione arrived at her flat, and flicked her wand at the kettle. Holding back tears at the memory of Ron making her tea when she arrived home from a long day at work, she fell down in front of the telly and flicked it on. After watching hours of pointless telly, Hermione fell asleep on the sofa, finally relaxing after the first of many long and emotionally challenging days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, here's the next chapter, sorry that I didn't update much last week, I was catching up on sleep from an AMAZING Halloween party (thank you Rhiannon!) **

**Also, follow me on twitter: xibeth and instagram : ibethxx**

**Thanks for the reviews too**

**Chapter 5 (THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ABOUT TWO MONTHS AFTER THE LAST)**

Hermione was woken by a gentle knock on her bedroom door.

'Yes?' she called out; sitting up in bed and looking around the room she was staying in. It was one of the many spare rooms that had been built at the burrow and was a small but cheerful room, painted a warm, pale blue with a large soft bed and a small dressing table.

'Hi Hermione' Ginny nervously tiptoed into her room, and perched on the end of her bed 'mum's sent me to take orders for breakfast'. Hermione nodded absentmindedly as Ginny pulled out a notepad and quill from her pocket.

'Ok, we have cereals, toast, bacon, eggs - mum says she can do any kind of eggs, sausages, baked beans, these weird things called potato cakes, bagel, blueberry muffin or pancakes' Hermione contemplated the options, she wasn't particularly hungry, but knew she had a long day ahead of her and therefore should eat something.

'Um…I'll have a potato cake and a blueberry muffin please' she decided.

'Right' Ginny scribbled something down on her notepad 'and are you ok with pumpkin juice? Or do you want tea, coffee, hot chocolate…'

'Pumpkin juice is fine thanks' Ginny scribbled down some more.

'Ok, mum says she needs all the bridesmaids downstairs in the next half an hour' Ginny said, hopping off the bed and out the door 'see you in a bit' she grinned cheekily at her, then an expression of loss flashed across her face as she pulled the door shut. Hermione yawned and forced herself to stand up. She picked up her fluffy pink dressing gown and pulled it around herself, not even bothering to tie it up, before trooping out the door and down the many stairs to the kitchen.

'Morning Mrs Weasley' she said as she walked in. Mrs Weasley, a short, plump woman, was sat at the kitchen table, pointing her wand at various things in the kitchen as they bubbled and hopped around at her every command.

'Morning Hermione, did you sleep well?' she smiled kindly at her, and pulled out a chair.

'Great thanks' Hermione replied, carefully sitting down in fear of any WWW products. 'Do you need any help with breakfast?'

'Oh no, got it all under control' Mrs Weasley waved a hand at her, rolling her eyes 'I just sent Ginny round to get people's orders because I know how stressed out people get around weddings, even if it is Georges' Hermione smiled in agreement as the kitchen door opened again, and Ginny walked in.

'Hello again Hermione! And here are the rest of the orders, mum' she held out the notepad, before plodding over to the table and collapsing in the seat next to Hermione. Mrs Weasley read through the notepad, frowning in concentration.

'Has George really ordered 29 slices of toast?' she looked at her daughter for an explanation.

'Yes' Ginny rolled her eyes 'He says he's going to build a tower out of toast, then destroy it to get rid of his pre-wedding nervousness' Mrs Weasley nodded.

'Fair enough' she said, stretching, then slicing up a loaf of bread with her wand.

'Oh Katie's already arrived, I've sent her up to her room to start getting ready, before George comes down in case he sees her' both girls nodded 'I'll just give you two breakfast, then you can go join her' she told them, pointing her wand at two plates, which began to fill themselves with the chosen foods. They both ate quickly, before hurrying up to Katie's room.

'Come in' Katie replied softly to their knock. They walked in to the room, where Katie Bell was sitting on the end of her bed, reading through a letter.

'Hello' she smiled up at them 'OK, I decided that we should start getting ready early, to avoid any last minute stress' they both nodded. 'We'll wait for Alicia and Isabelle before we actually start getting ready, but we can just check everything now, and they should both be here any minute, I told them to be here by 12 and its already quarter to' she stood up, and Hermione and Ginny followed her to the large cupboard on the other side of the room. She opened it, and together they pulled out all the dresses. Katie's dress was simple, yet beautiful. It had a white, strapless bust, decorated with small diamonds sewn on in gentle swirls. It flowed out from the waist, ending at the floor at the front, but trailing out in a two metre train at the back. With it she had a plain veil, which when put over her face, fell to her waist. The bridesmaid's dresses were all deep red. They were also strapless, and fell to the floor with very little flare.

'They all look so beautiful' Ginny whispered, not wanting to break the silence which fell as the dresses were hung up. Hermione simply nodded in agreement, as the door was gently pushed open and two grinning girls tiptoed in.

'Hi Alicia, Isabelle' Katie said, hugging them both in greeting 'Shall we start getting ready, then?' she suggested 'The wedding starts in about 4 hours and I don't want anything to go wrong'.

'Calm down' Isabelle told her, taking her arm and pulling her over to the bed, where she forced her to sit down. 'We'll do hair and makeup now, that should only take a couple of hours, then we have plenty of time to get dressed and sort stuff out' she smiled at her friend before turning round to the other girls. 'Ok, who wants to start with the bride?' Both Ginny and Alicia offered, so they began to talk to her and work out what to do whilst Isabelle sorted out Hermione's hair.

After two and a half hours, all the girls had had their hair done, and were running round, checking everything they needed to. They had decided that Katie should have her hair down, but they curled it so it fell in many tight ringlets around her shoulders. They rest of the girls also had their hair curled, but pulled the front up, away from their faces and left the rest cascading down their backs. They carefully put Katie's makeup on, making sure to secure it with spells so that it couldn't come off, before quickly sorting out their own. They had just finished as a tall, willowy woman popped her head around the door.

'Katie, darling!' she called out to her, making her way across the room and hugging her elegantly.

'Mum, you made it!' Katie said to her happily.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I too so long, there was an emergency and I couldn't get out of it until the last minute' she said apologetically.

'Don't worry, right so you know Isabelle and Alicia' the tall woman smiled at both of them 'and this is Ginny, she was on the team too and she's George's brother' Ginny smiled nervously at her 'and this is-'

'Hermione Granger?' the woman asked, turning pale with surprise.

'Um…yes that's Hermione, George picked her to be a bridesmaid and she was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts with us' Katie explained 'anyway, everyone, this is my mum' they all greeted her and she smiled gently at them. They sorted out all the makeup, and the bridesmaid's quickly changed before helping Katie into her dress.

'All ready?' Isabelle asked her friend as they stood up to leave, an hour and a half later. Katie nodded, too nervous to reply properly, before leading them out of the room.

The ceremony was quite short, and Hermione stood nervously at the front, looking round the marquee of smiling guests for people she recognised. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of silvery blond hair, and realised that she was staring at Draco Malfoy. She gasped in surprise, causing the other bridesmaids and the people in the front row to stare at her. Blushing, she returned to the ceremony. After the ceremony, they sat down to a delicious dinner served by many house elves (paid - as Hermione was very pleased to discover). The dinner was delicious, but there was a section where the entire Weasley family, along with many others, broke down in tears, as George read out an emotion filled and heartfelt speech about the terrible loss of two of his brothers. Hermione sat throughout this, trying her hardest not to break down into tears at the memory of Ron, which she had been trying to block out for the last two months. She just about made it through dinner, and stood and watched as George and Katie danced together, when she heard someone say her name.

'Hermione!' she turned round and was met by a rib crunching hug from Harry.

'Hi Harry! How are you?' she asked, immediately cheered up at the sight of her friend.

'I'm fine thanks, it feels like I haven't seen you for ages'

'I know' she nodded 'I've just been really busy, what with work, and helping sort out the wedding, and everything after…yeah, just been busy' he nodded in agreement.

'Do you want a drink?' she nodded again, and he lead her over to the bar, where house elves where handing out wine. They both took one from the small house elf, dressed in a black suit and wearing an overjoyed grin. Hermione chatted with Harry for a while, before Ginny came over and dragged him off to dance with her. Hermione sat by herself at a table for ages, before standing up and deciding to wander round and mingle.

'Care for a dance?' Hermione whipped round to see Draco standing behind her, a glass of wine in his hand.

'Draco!' she cried and hugged him, nearly knocking him over.

'Ok Hermione, exactly how much have you had to drink?' she rolled her eyes.

'Not that much, this is only my…second drink' she said, taking a huge gulp from the glass. He raised his eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Fine, fine it's my…' she beckoned him closer and put her mouth by his ear '…eighth drink' her hot breath tickled his ear and he pulled away from her grasp.

'Ok, maybe it's time you stopped drinking, what time is ok for you to leave?' he asked her, sitting her down.

'Um…I don't know, probably at about 11?' she suggested.

'Ok, maybe you should just…lay off on the alcohol for now' she nodded absentmindedly.

'Let's dance!' she stood up, dragging him with her by the sleeve of his robes 'Come on, you asked me to dance, let's dance!' she dropped her empty glass on the table and dragged him over to the dance floor, where several couples where holding each other by the arms and swinging gently. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she put her arms around his neck and they rocked gently to the music. The song changed to a faster one, and Hermione started rocking faster and faster, almost knocking over several couples before she finally leant so far that both her and Draco fell onto the slippery dance floor. Hermione was lying on top of Draco, a position that he found extremely awkward, whilst she tried to sit up but was overcome by giggles and fell forward onto him again. Ginny came over and hauled the still giggling Hermione to her feet.

'Come on Hermione, maybe you should go to bed now' she suggested to her. Hermione shook her head violently.

'No! I want to dance…and stay up forever and ever and ever…' she looked off into the distance, still muttering about dancing and staying up.

'How much has she drunk?' Ginny looked up at Draco, who had picked himself up off the floor and was dusting off his robes.

'Well, she said she'd had eight glasses of wine, but she is very drunk' Ginny nodded.

'Yeah, she's not used to drinking, and this wine is very alcoholic' Ginny reasoned, as Hermione tripped forward, and Draco caught her, holding her up.

'I'm going to take her to bed now, she's gonna end up doing something stupid if I don't' Ginny said, putting her arm round Hermione too, to support her.

'No I'll take her, I should probably go now too' Draco told her. Ginny nodded, looking worriedly at Hermione who was staring at Draco like she'd never seen him before.

'Your hair is really blonde' Hermione suddenly said 'It looks all soft' she reached up and started stroking Draco's head.

'Ok, time to go Hermione' Draco started to walk her to the exit of the marquee, and along the path which was lit up but twinkling lights, to the burrow. He let them into the house, and dragged her up the stairs to the room which she was staying in. He pushed the door open, and gently lay Hermione down on her bed.

'Ok, go to sleep now Hermione' he whispered to her, but as her turned to leave he realised that she had tight hold of his robes.

'Don't leave me' she whispered and he turned round. She didn't sound so drunk now, she just sounded scared.

'I've got to go' he said apologetically, turning to leave once again.

'Please' He turned back to her. It was like the night Ron died all over again and he suddenly felt sorry for her.

'Ok, I'll stay' he sat gently down on the side of her bed.

'Are you not going to sleep?' he looked at her.

'What? Oh yeah, of course' he lay awkwardly down on the bed, as far away as possible from her. She reached out and rolled him over so that he was facing her, much closer than before.

'Night night soft hair' she sung gently. He simply rolled his eyes at her, before closing them.

'Go to sleep, Miss eight drinks'

**I hope that was ok, I wanted something cheerful after Ron's death so there it was **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been quite while! Here's the next chapter! (It's much longer than usual though…)**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she woke up, trying to sit up but feeling a hammering in her head. She rolled over, trying to see what the time was as memories from the night before flooded back into her head. She groaned, shutting her eyes as she tried to remember how she managed to make it back to her room in one piece. She could faintly remember a lot of wine…dancing…a flash of blonde hair. Her eye's popped open and she nearly screamed as she looked at the person beside her on her bed. Draco Malfoy lay centimetres away from her, his blonde hair tousled from sleep. Hermione quickly rolled away from him, levering herself off the bed and grabbing onto the door as a wave of dizziness took over her. She was just about to tiptoe out, when she heard Draco's voice.

'Her-mi-nee' he moaned in his sleep, reaching out to where she'd been lying minutes previously. She froze by the door, her eye's widening as she stared at him.

'Her-mi-nee' he sighed again, stroking the bed where she had been. Hermione's eye's widened even more, as she backed out of the room nervously, and gently pulled the door shut so as not to wake him. As she arrived in the kitchen, she was greeted by Ginny, who sat at the kitchen table handing her a potion as she entered.

'Thanks' she said to Ginny as she took her potion. She pulled the stopper off, and enjoyed the smooth, cooling sensation of the citrusy potion as it slid down her throat.

'Better?' Ginny asked, and Hermione simply nodded in agreement.

'So, did Malfoy take you back to your room alright, last night?' Ginny asked her, biting into a muffin.

'Yeah, about that…I have a slight problem' Hermione replied, choosing a chocolate muffin from the plate on the table. Ginny nodded, indicating for her to continue.

'He's…he's asleep on my bed'

'Malfoy?!'

Hermione nodded nervously.

'Well done Hermione, Harry is going to kill you for that' Ginny smirked jokingly.

'Do what? What did I do?' Hermione asked, confused.

Ginny winked suggestively at her.

'Oh! Ginny that's not what I meant! I mean he took me up to my bed and then, I don't know, I freaked out at the idea of being alone, so he stayed there. Nothing happened' she shook her head to prove the point, but blushing at the same time.

'Yeah…' Ginny didn't look convinced 'So if I went up there now, how much clothing would he have on?'

'All of it!' Hermione burst out, blushing even more 'Look, you are being ridiculous! I mean Draco and I would just be absolutely crazy together, and it's only been a couple of months since Ron-' Hermione stopped suddenly, looking at Ginny with sorrow. There were tears forming in her eyes.

'Sorry' Hermione said quietly 'I shouldn't have even mentioned anything'

Ginny shrugged.

'It's fine. I mean we should be able to talk about him even after-' she paused, regaining confidence 'I _want _to talk about him, not constantly avoid the subject like he's evil. He died, fighting for good, and I want to remember him and respect him'

Hermione nodded fiercely in agreement.

'I know, it's like he's become a taboo, and I hate that. I think we should agree, right now, to not treat the subject with so much…so much carefulness, and just talk about him, normally' Hermione held out her hand, and Ginny took it. They shook hands over their agreement, and smiled at the idea of no longer having conversations restricted by the worry of bringing up Ron.

'Well, I'd better go upstairs and get changed; I need to leave quite soon' Hermione said, before quickly finishing her muffin. She walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to wake any of the others up as she passed their rooms, and approached her room, hoping that Draco hadn't woken up yet. She pushed open the door gently, and peered into the room. Draco was lying on her bed, still asleep, but smiling happily at whatever he was dreaming about. Hermione breathed out sigh of relief, a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She hurried over to her bag, and picked out her clothes for the day - jeans, a vest and shirt - before tiptoeing back out and heading to the toilet to change. As she approached, she groaned as she heard the sound of Charlie in the shower, happily singing 'Do the Hippogriff'. She quickly made her way back to her room, racking her brain for where to get dressed. She had to leave in 5 minutes, because she was meeting her mum for brunch and couldn't be late, so she couldn't afford to wait for Charlie to finish in the shower.

'Her-mi-nee' Draco muttered in his sleep for the third time. Hermione stared at him, he seemed to be in a deep sleep, and hopefully wouldn't notice if she just got changed there… She hurriedly pulled off her bridesmaids dress from the night before, amazed that she hadn't realised she was still wearing it when she got up, and quickly changed her bra and pants. She was just reaching over to grab her clothes, when Draco spoke again.

'Hermione?' he sounded awake this time, and she whipped round to look at him. He was sitting up in bed, trying to sort out his hair. He realised what she was (or wasn't) wearing, and blushed, staring at the floor.

'Ah, sorry Draco!' Hermione grabbed the first thing she saw - a shoe - and held it in front of her, trying (and failing) to cover herself up, whilst blushing furiously.

'Sorry' he muttered 'I didn't realise you were changing, I'll…I'll hide my eyes' he lay on his front, stuffing his head under the pillow.

'It's ok, you can look now' Hermione said moments later, when she had finished changing.

He peered up at her.

'I should probably go now, do any of them know I'm here?' Draco asked, standing up and straightening his robes.

'Um…I told Ginny, but she sort of got the wrong idea…' Hermione admitted, shoving all her belongings in her small beaded bag.

'Oh, what did she think happened?'

'She sort of thought something else…occurred' Hermione said awkwardly.

'Oh! I understand now, did you correct her?' Draco asked, now embarrassed too.

'Of course, do you know how much she would gossip about that?'

Draco nodded in agreement.

'Right, I'd better apparate straight out from this room, I guess'

'That won't work, you can't apparate in or out of here, after the war' she crunched up her face in concentration.

'I can…I can climb out the window!' Draco improvised, walking to the window and pushing it open 'I mean, I would technically be outside the house, wouldn't I?'

'I guess' Hermione shrugged. Draco pushed his legs out the window, so that he was sitting on the windowsill.

'Ok, well bye then!' he waved at her before twisting and disappearing as a large crack filled the room. Hermione started in amazement at the place where Draco had just been, she hadn't really expected his to disaparate so easily. She shook her head, telling herself to hurry up because she need to leave, and grabbed her bag from the bed before making her way downstairs once more.

'Bye Ginny, can you tell your mum thanks for letting me stay please?' Hermione called to her as she walked through the kitchen on her way out.

'Yeah, of course' she smiled at her 'Bye! And I did hear that suspicious crack earlier' she winked, and Hermione rolled her eyes in retaliation before letting herself out of the house. She apparated into her parent's house, where she found her mum sitting and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

'Hermione!' she cried, holding out her arms to her.

'Hi mum' Hermione replied softly, hugging her.

'Do you want something to eat? I've got…well, everything really' she laughed, pointing to the wide selection on food spread out across the table. Hermione laughed too, it looked like her mum had cooked for hundreds.

'Why do we have so much food?' Hermione asked, still giggling.

'Oh, well I hope you don't mind, but I've um…I've invited a couple of people over for brunch too' Hermione's mum busied herself with making tea.

'And who do you mean by _people_?' Hermione asked, suspicion growing already.

'Just the Feltons's, you know, from down the road' she paused 'and their rather lovely nephew, Tom' she replied 'He's quite nice looking I've heard'

'Mum! Don't try to set me up with him, please' Hermione sounded frustrated 'Ron only died two months ago, and I'm still trying to get over that, I can't handle it emotionally'

'Oh come on Hermione! You're so depressed at the moment; maybe he'll cheer you up'

Hermione sent a glare in her direction.

'Fine. I'll stay for brunch, but please, don't do anything ridiculous, and don't do anything embarrassing!' Hermione relented, sitting down at the kitchen table 'when will they be here?'

'Any minute now' her mum said, putting the teapot on the table 'Oh, they don't know that you're a…that you can do magic, so don't mention it'

'Ok, and mum for the last time, it's not offensive to call me a witch!' Hermione rolled her eyes at her mum, as they heard the doorbell ring.

'Ooh, that must be them! Hermione love, go and open the door'

Hermione got to her feet, and pulled open the front door. Stood in front of her were the couple in their mid-thirty's, and…one of the most attractive men Hermione had ever seen in her life.

'Hello Hermione' the women said when Hermione didn't speak. She was quite tall, and had shoulder length blonde hair.

'Hello Mrs Felton' Hermione smiled sweetly, looking flustered, and stood back to let them in.

'Oh, none of this Mrs business, call me Rhiannon! Is that what they teach you at this posh boarding school?' she laughed airily and stepped into the house. Hermione led them into the kitchen, where Rhiannon greeted her mum with hugs.

'Oh, this is my nephew, Tom' Rhiannon introduced him 'He's French' she hissed afterwards, looking round worriedly. Tom smiled and bowed his head. He had brown hair that looked like he'd just been on a windy walk from the way it was ruffled up, with tanned skin and chocolaty eyes.

''ello' he said in a deep voice.

'Oh Hermione loves France, maybe you should practise your French on him' her mum suggested. Hermione glared at her, before turning back to Tom.

'Tu voudrais une boisson? Hermione asked nervously.

'Yes please, eef eet ees ok, I will talk in English? You can talk in French eef you want, I need to practise my English though' he replied in a heavy French accent.

'Yes of course, what do you want to drink then? We have tea, coffee, water…'

'Could I 'ave some tea please?'

'Yes that's fine, Rhiannon? Bertie? Do you want something to drink?' Hermione turned back to the couple who were now chatting animatedly with her mum.

'Um, tea would be lovely, please?' Rhiannon replied 'Do you want the same Bertie?'

'Yes please, can I have one sugar with it though?' Bertie looked up.

'Of course' Hermione smiled at them, before walking over to the table and starting to get drinks.

'I will 'elp you' Tom suggested, grabbing a cup and filling it with tea, before handing it to his aunt. Hermione smiled her thanks at him, handing out the rest of the drinks.

'So whereabouts in France are you from?' she asked trying to start a conversation. She sat down at the kitchen table, and patted the chair next to her.

'I come from Salon de Provence, eet ees in the south of France'

'Oh yes, I know that, it's really hot there, isn't it?'

'Yes, in the summer eet can be very 'ot, but we 'ave a swimming pool in our garden to cool down in'

'Wow, must be nice having a pool in your garden'

'Yes, eet ees, but at my school, there ees an 'uge swimming pool for us to use, which is much better'

'Where do you go to school then?'

'In a private school, eet ees a boarding one, for…for special people'

'I go to one like that too! But mine hasn't got a swimming pool, only a lake'

'Ah ok, where ees your school?'

'It's in…um, I think it's in Scotland, I'm not quite sure'

'You do not know where your school ees? How do you…wait, are you 'ermione _Granger_? Zee '_ermione Granger_?'

'Um, yes that's me, how do you know about me? I thought that muggles didn't know?'

'I am not a muggle, I go to Beauxbatons!' he cried out so loudly that the three adults turned around.

'Shhhh' Hermione hissed at him.

'Oops, I am sorry' he looked down sadly.

'Hermione love, do you - and maybe Tom - mind popping along the road to Tesco's? We need more teabags, I meant to go earlier but I knew you were coming and didn't want to go out' Hermione's mum asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but dutifully nodded all the same.

'Thanks love, just get the normal ones, not the weird flavoured ones, and grab some money from my purse' she held it out, and Hermione took a £5 note out, tucking it into the pocket of her jeans.

'Do you want to come to Tesco's with me Tom?' Hermione asked the French boy, who was looking in confusion at them.

'Yes, I 'ave not 'ad a chance to go to any English shops yet' he smiled at her.

'Right, we won't be long mum, I've got my phone' Hermione told her mum, leading Tom to the front door.

'Ok, bye darling!' he mum called back, before returning to her previous conversation.

'So' Hermione said to Tom as they walked down the road to Tesco's 'What is Beauxbatons like?'

'Eet ees fine, I suppose' he shrugged 'are you really 'ermione Granger? Zee girl 'oo 'elped to kill Voldemort?'

'Um, yeah, that's me'

'Wow, zis ees incredible! Thank you so much for what you did in zee war! I cannot believe eet, I am talking to zee 'ermione Granger!'

'I'm really not that special, you know, maybe you should talk to Harry, he's the one who actually killed him' Hermione was a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm.

'Yes, but 'e would 'ave got no-where wizzout your 'elp, I 'ave read' He pointed out.

'You read his biography? The one that Rita Skeeter wrote?' Hermione was amazed.

'Yes, was it true? Zat you were captured by zee snatchers, but you escaped?' he asked.

'Y-yes, but we had help, you read about Dobby?' Hermione stammered, the memories of Malfoy manor flooding back.

'Ah, Dobby' Tom smiled 'We 'ave an house elf 'oo ees just like 'e ees described, but we do not 'urt 'im' he hastened to add. 'So what ees zee ozzer boy doing now? Ronald Weasley, you 'ave not mentioned 'im at all?' He didn't notice as Hermione froze, unable to function from the moment he had said Ron's name.

''ermione?' Tom looked round, searching for her 'what ees zee problem?'

'Ron-' it hurt her to even say his name, to even think about him, even though it had been two months 'Ron was-' she paused again 'Killed, he was killed'

'You are joking, you must be joking' Tom assumed 'eet ees an odd joke, not one zat we would find funny in France but-'

'No, I'm not joking, Ron's dead!' Hermione screamed. Although it had been two months, admitting to someone who was practically a stranger hurt more than anything about his death had. She hadn't just admitted it to Tom; she'd just managed to admit it to herself too. Hermione fell down in realisation, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

''ermione?!' Tom looked really worried now, and was crouching next to her, trying to comfort her. But she did nothing, just lay curled in the middle of the pavement, crying for Ron.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you (to the people who have…) for reviewing! At least someone got my subtle hints… ;-)**

**If you are into Dramione, then I really think you should check out **TheGreengrassSisters **stories because she has written a few Dramione's! (They are amazing!)**

**Chapter 7**

'Mum! We're back!' Hermione called, as her and Tom walked in the front door.

'Oh yes, you took a rather long time, did you get…caught up?' Hermione's mum smiled a little too innocently at her.

'Yes, well I had a slight breakdown, about…Ron' Hermione stared at the floor, battling with the tears which were trying to flow from her eyes. It was like the night he had died all over again, constantly battling with her eyes.

'Oh love, have some tea' Hermione's mum sat her down at the table, and handed her a cup of tea. Tom stood awkwardly at the door, whilst Rhiannon and Bertie looked questioningly at the mother and daughter. Hermione gulped down her tea, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid trickling down her throat, whilst her mum explained the situation to their guests.

'Ron was Hermione's boyfriend, he was killed two months ago in Albania and Hermione's still having trouble getting over him' she said in a hushed voice, watching the couple gasp, then nod in sympathy.

'Oh, Hermione' Rhiannon said quietly.

'It's ok' she shrugged in reply 'If you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and sort myself out now' she said, standing up and making her way to the door. She walked to her room, and curled up in a ball on her bed. She had got past the point where she burst into tears at the mention of his name, so why was she crying again all of a sudden? She squeezed her eyes shut, and felt a few tears ooze out. She soon fell asleep, but was awoken by a gentle knocking on her bedroom door.

''ermione?' she heard the smooth, deep voice of Tom floating across the room, waking her from her peaceful slumber.

'Your mum 'as sent me up 'ere to check on you' he explained.

'Oh, you can come in' she sat up in bed, wiping her eyes to rid herself of her tears. Tom pushed open the door, and walked in, shutting it gently behind him.

'I 'ave brought you some chocolate, to cheer you up' he held out a bag of Cadburys giant chocolate buttons and she took them gratefully.

'Thanks' she said, ripping open the packet and offering him one 'I'm so sorry about earlier, I do it all the time now, one moment I'm fine, the next I'll be in tears again' she paused, and he put his arm around her comfortingly as she ate chocolate buttons.

'Eet's ok, I understand. I 'ad a bruzzer 'oo died, eet was a while ago now, but I felt just as you do now' he consoled her 'Eet will get better, I promise you'

'Really?' she looked up at him through watery eyes and long lashes.

'Yes, I promise eet. Now, why don't I take you out and get a nice 'ot chocolate and a cake to cheer you up?' he offered, sitting back to look at her. She nodded.

'I suppose I can hold myself together for that'

'Ok, we can go now?'

'Yes, why don't you go downstairs and explain it to mum, whilst I sort my mess of a face out?' she suggested, getting up and stretching.

'Your face ees beautiful anyway, but that ees ok' he said also standing up, and making his way to the door before leaving. Hermione rushed to the bathroom, and wiped her face to remove all the tearstains from it. She quickly grabbed her make-up bag, and gave herself the quickest make over in history, before making her way downstairs to find Tom. She said goodbye to her mum and the Felton's, then her and Tom walked out the front door.

'So, where shall we go?' she asked as they walked down the path.

'We could go to France?' he suggested, and Hermione laughed.

'Ok, seriously, where do you want to go?'

'No, I mean eet, I 'ave an apparation passport, so you could just do side-along apparation wiz me'

'Ok… surprise me'

He held out his arm, and she took it, before being sucked forward into the familiar sensation of being forced through a rubber tube. She stumbled forward, opening her eyes. They had arrived in a clump of trees; from which she could see crowds of people walking up and down what looked like a market.

'Are you ok?' Tom asked her 'Apparation between countries ees often not very nice'

'No, no, I'm fine' she assured him 'So where are we going?'

'I know a nice leetle café' he took her hand and led her from beneath the trees. They walked through the busy market, and down a small alleyway. In front of them was a small café called 'Le café de Perraguin'. Looking intrigued, Hermione was led to the café by Tom.

'Bonjour!' Tom called as they walked through the door.

'Ah, bonjour Thomas!' A short French woman, with black hair cut in a bob and big, brown eyes called to him as they entered.

'Laurence, c'est mon amie 'ermione Granger, elle est-' Tom started to explain, but was soon cut off by Laurence.

'Ah oui! Je sais 'ermione Granger bien sûr! She held out her hand towards Hermione, and shook her hand.

''ello Hermione, eet ees an 'onour to 'ave you 'ere, in my café!' She said in a very strong French accent 'Sit down, sit down' she waved them over to a table, and they sat down.

'So, you would like the usual?' she asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

'Yes please' Tom nodded, and Laurence walked off 'I come 'ere all the time' he explained to Hermione 'Laurence taught me all zee English I know, so we are very close'

'She seems nice' Hermione nodded 'is she a witch then, if she knows me?' she whispered, looking round suspiciously.

'Yes, but both muggles and magical people come 'ere, so you are not allowed to use magic in zee cafe' he explained.

'Ok, so tell me about your family then'

'Well, my muzzer, Ella, she ees Rhiannon's sister, she is English, but she moved to france when she was very young and…' Tom spent 5 minutes describing his family and by the time he was finished, their food and drinks had arrived.

'Zis ees an 'ot chocolate, but eet also 'as some lemon and orange in eet' Tom pointed to the tall cup Hermione had just been given by Laurence. 'Even zough eet ees so 'ot 'ere, you will not feel any warmer after drinking eet' Hermione nodded and took a sip.

'Wow! That's delicious!' she gushed.

'I know, zee's are zee best 'ot chocolate's in all of France' Tom agreed 'Zee cake, eet ees a sponge, but on top zere ees a special sugar zat 'as been cooked specially, I zinc you call it bruleé too? So eet ees all crispy' he pushed the plate towards her, and after taking another sip of the hot chocolate, she cut a slice and ate it.

'Oh wow' she said 'I think I've just fallen in love with that' Tom laughed, a deep chuckle playing across Hermione's ears.

'You see? You are feeling better now, are you not?'

'I really am, thank you so much' she said, squeezing his hand affectionately.

'Eet ees no problem, I 'ate eet when people are upset' he admitted. They finished off their cake and hot chocolates, and after paying and thanking Laurence, Tom led her out of the shop.

'We shall go back now?' he asked, looking expectantly at her.

'Yes, I think we should'

She followed him down a small alley, and then took his hand before they apparated back into England.

'I must go to my aunt's house now, you will be ok?'

'Yes yes, I'll be fine, thank you for making me feel better'

'Eet ees no problem' he said again, kissing her hand gently 'goodbye 'ermione, maybe I will see you tomorrow?'

'Yes, I'll owl you' she suggested 'bye!' she called, before turning round and walking up the path to her parent's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boom!**

**Chapter 8**

_Hermione,_

_Would you like to meet up for lunch tomorrow? We can go wherever you want to (any country too…)_

_All my love, Tom xxxxxxxx_

Hermione put the letter down on her desk, mentally laughing at the amount of x's Tom had used. She quickly scribbled a reply and attached it to the leg of Tom's brightly coloured owl. After watching the owl fly off into the distance, she grabbed her black handbag from the carpet, and apparated to the ministry.

'Morning Hermione' Draco called to her as she walked into the office, handing her a cup of hot coffee.

'Morning, thanks for the coffee' she smiled, taking a large sip of coffee 'Mmmm'

'Pott…Harry sent a load of paperwork over for you' Draco said 'something about the National Hippogriff Fair last weekend. Hermione smiled at the memory of Buckbeak, Hagrids first (of many) pet Hippogriffs.

'Oh, is this is?' Hermione pointed to the huge pile of papers on her desk.

'Yeah' Draco nodded, and Hermione groaned at the sight of it, before sitting down and starting to work through it.

As Hermione worked, she noticed something about Draco. He kept self-consciously flicking his hair across his face, and staring at Hermione but looking down every time she looked up. After he had done this several times, Hermione decided to act on it.

'Draco?' she asked, and he looked up at her.

'Is there…is there something wrong? Because you keep flicking your hair' she blurted out.

'Um, no I just…think I need my hair cut' he said quickly, looking down and blushing.

'Oh, right' she returned to her paperwork, still confused.

When it came to 11:00, she dug into her draw and pulled out her chocolate spread sandwich. As she bit into it, she looked over at Draco, who was once again staring at her, a crazed look in his eye.

'What?' she asked, after finishing her mouthful.

'Hmmm?' he asked.

'You're staring at me?' she pointed out bluntly.

'Yeah, I um…I really like chocolate spread, and you had that in your sandwich, so that was why I was…staring' he invented.

'You like chocolate spread? Do you want a bite?' she held the sandwich out.

'Yeah, oh…thanks' he said picking up the sandwich and taking a miniscule bite.

'You can have a bit more' she laughed, and he shrugged and took a slightly larger bite.

'Thanks' he wiped the chocolate spread from around his mouth. She took her sandwich back, and continued to eat her way through it.

'I'm just popping down to get another cup of coffee, do you want one' she asked after she had finished her sandwich.

'Oh yeah, I'll...I'll come too' he offered, standing up.

'Dracky!' a girlish squeal rang out across the canteen, where Draco and Hermione were filling up their cups with coffee.

'Oh no' Draco rolled his eyes as a girl with waist length dark brown hair rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

'Hey Maddy' Draco muttered 'You remember Hermione? Hermione Granger?' he said, prising Maddy off him.

'Um sort of…were you in Gryffindor?' Maddy shrugged, wrapping her arm around Draco's waist.

'Yeah, were you in Slytherin?' Hermione asked politely, holding out her hand.

'Yeah' she giggled, squeezing Draco's waist. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

'What are you doing here Maddy?' he asked her, yanking her arm from around his waist.

'I had to pop in and see mum' she giggled again 'hey, we should go out for lunch' she suggested.

'Yeah ok, Hermione, you in?' he asked, smiling pleadingly at her.

'Oh, I didn't-' Maddy started, but Hermione broke in.

'Yeah sure, that'd be lovely' she smiled at Maddy, who gave her evils in return.

'Let's meet here at one then?' Draco suggested, picking up his coffee from the table.

'Ok, see you later Dracky…and Hermione' Maddy strutted off.

'Thank you' Draco whispered to Hermione.

'It's fine' Hermione whispered back, smiling knowingly.

'So how do you two know each other?' Hermione asked Draco and Maddy as they sat in Costa, eating toasties.

'Oh, me and Dracky used to be…well special friends' she winked at him and he grimaced in turn 'then we dated for a while'

'And then we broke up, didn't we?' Draco pointed out, shuffling away from Maddy.

'Well we drifted apart, I wouldn't call it…breaking up' Maddy pouted.

'Really? I thought cheating on someone would come under breaking up' Draco said bluntly. Maddy ignored this and shuffled nearer to him again.

'So, what do you do, Maddy?' Hermione said nervously, trying to change the subject.

'I'm a dancer' Maddy replied, shaking her head back so that all her hair swished around her.

Oh, what type of dancing do you do?' Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink.

'Just…dancing, sometimes with…poles and stuff, but usually alone' Maddy admitted, shrugging.

'Oh, so you do _that _sort of dancing' Hermione blushed for some reason 'is it exci…is it fun?' she asked.

'Yeah, actually, that's how me and Dracky met' she winked at him again, and he looked mildly disgusted. Hermione turned to him questioningly.

'Stag night' he replied before she had even asked the question. She nodded vaguely at him.

'So, is this your uniform, or did you wear thatout of choice?' Maddy sneered, pointing at Hermione's white blouse.

'We don't have a uniform' she said coldly 'and just because it's not see-through doesn't mean-'

'Calm down, calm down' Draco told them both 'we'd better get back Hermione' he said, standing up and pulling his jacket on 'nice seeing you Maddy'

Maddy stood up and pulled him into a hug, and when he went to politely kiss her on the cheek, she turned her head so that he hit her mouth instead. Hermione smirked when Draco pulled his face away, staring at her in disgust. He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of Costa, apparating back to their office the moment they were out of sight of all muggles.

**Sorry that was a bit shorter than usual **** (I ran out of inspiration so I stopped…) Hope you like Maddy, I thought that I needed someone annoying to join in **** Please tell me what you think, there is a little button called review… CLICK IT! (Please!) Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nissa Rhiannon! ****Lef meeker timba leo! Garm meeker tay? Ano? Haha ees giggler… Aya! Tay meeser ush chapter a lef leener meeker ano! Cissa! Xx**

**Hello! Enjoy ;-) (hopefully…)**

**Chapter 9**

'Morning' Draco called to Hermione as she walked into the office, handing her a cup of coffee.

'Hi Draco' she replied, taking the coffee and sitting down behind her desk.

'Ooh, I have a…favour to ask' he started.

'Hmmm?' Hermione nodded vaguely.

'Well Maddy has invited me out for lunch again today, would you mind coming too?'

'Oh yeah that's-' she paused 'I can't, I'm really sorry but I'm going out for lunch with…someone'

'Don't worry' he shrugged.

'I'm really sorry but I said I would' she said apologetically 'Hey! You could just hide here and say you have too much work to do' she suggested.

'Yeah…I hadn't thought of that' he admitted.

'I can go and grab you some lunch from the canteen if you want' she offered 'so that you don't have to go out in case she sees you'

'No, it's fine. I just really don't want to get caught up with her again'

'What happened last time?'

'Well we met then became…friends, with…benefits' he began 'then we actually started dating, but after about two months, I discovered that not only was she still doing _her _dancing - which was something she had promised me she'd stopped when we started going out - but she was also cheating on me with 4 other boys'

'Oh, I'm sorry'

'I wasn't' he shrugged carelessly 'I mean she was _really _clingy whilst we were going out, despite her other boyfriends, and she wanted me to treat her like a princess or something'

Hermione didn't know what to say in reply to this, so she simply nodded and picked up the first paper on her desk.

It was a file on the Death Eater attacks in Albania, specifically the file on Ron's death.

'Oh merlin' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'What is it?' Draco asked, sounding concerned.

'It's…it's the file on Ron's death' she said quietly 'I'm sorry, I thought that I could deal with it, but I just can't'

'Give it to me' he demanded.

'No, it's fine' she said firmly 'I need to sort it out'

'Hermione' he said warningly 'give me the file and I will sort it out for you'

'No Draco, I can deal with it' she told him resolutely.

'Right, you asked for it' he said gravely, standing up and making his way over to her.

'Give it to me right now, or I'll tickle you'

'No' she giggled 'I need to do this, I need to get to grips with it'

'Hermione, I am going to go through the file for you, or else'

'Or else what?'

'I'll…I'll tell Maddy that you have a crush on her'

'What?! I thought she was into boys…'

'Both' he said, sounding smug. He reached forward and started tried to take the file, but she pulled it out of his reach. Draco lunged forward, lying across the desk and tickled Hermione mercilessly. She shrieked with laughter, trying to unsuccessfully bat him away with her hands.

'Please Draco' she choked.

'Nope' he smirked 'not until you give me the file'

'I surrender! I surrender!' she squealed, holding the file forward as proof of her surrender.

'Thank you' he grinned triumphantly at her, and she rolled her eyes in return.

'Right, I need to get to work now' Hermione said, picking up another file from the mountain on her desk.

Hermione placed the last file in the drawer and stood up, stretching.

'Right, are you extra, extra sure that you don't want anything to eat?' she asked Draco. He stretched his arms and pulled off his glasses before rubbing at his eyes.

'Yes, I'm sure' he said 'I had an enormous breakfast, now go!'

'Fine, fine' she told him 'I'm leaving now' she grabbed her bag from the floor and walking to the door 'see you later' she winked at him then walked to the apparation zone, where she apparated to the restaurant where her and Tom had planned to meet.

'ermione!' a deep voice rang out behind her and she spun round to see Tom walking towards her.

'Hi Tom!' she called to him, greeting him with a hug as he approached.

'Shall we go in?' he suggested, holding the door of _La vita delle stelle_ open for her. She walked through the doors, into a room lit up by many floating balls of light hanging near the ceiling.

'Wow' she whispered 'It's beautiful'

'I know, I haf been 'ere once before, wiz my muzzer, eet ees a lovely place'

A waiter walked up to them.

'ello, do you 'ave a reservation?' he said, in a strong Italian accent.

'Si' Tom said 'Sono Signore Felton, ho suonato voi ieri?' (Yes, I am Mr Felton, I rang you yesterday?)

'Ah si' the waiter gushed 'per favore mi segua' he walked off through the restaurant, followed by Hermione and Tom, to a small cosy room through a side door. (Ah yes, please follow me)

'È d'accordo per voi?' he asked. (It is ok for you?)

'Si, è molto bella grazie' Tom replied, his eyes twinkling in the light. He held out a seat for Hermione, which she sat down on as the waiter placed two menu's on the table. (Yes, it is very pretty thank you)

'D'accordo, tornerò presto' the waiter said, bowing and walking out. (Ok, I will return soon)

'I didn't know you spoke Italian Tom?' Hermione said, sounding impressed.

'I don't speak eet very well' he shrugged 'I learnt eet at school for a leete while'

'Still, it's better than mine'

'So, what would you like to drink, 'ermione?' Tom asked her, handing her a menu.

'You didn't?!' Hermione cried, flinging her head back with laughter.

'Yes, I cannot believe zat nobody told me zat eet was going to do zat' he chuckled, taking a sip of wine.

'Ah' Hermione wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes 'I should be getting back' she said sadly, looking at her watch.

'Ok, può abbiamo il conto per favore?' Tom called to the waiter who had just walked in to clear away their empty bowls.

'Si, un momento' he nodded.

When Tom had paid the bill, they left the restaurant.

'I really need to get back to the office' Hermione told him apologetically 'But thank you for a wonderful time'

'Eet ees no problem' he shrugged 'thank you for coming'

Hermione reached her arms out and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her to, placing a light kiss on her lips which she immediately deepened. When they broke apart, several seconds later, Hermione looked up into Toms face.

'I really have got to go now' she admitted 'but we should do this again sometime, owl me' she suggested.

'Well, bye zen' he said. She kissed him again quickly, before pulling away looking slightly embarrassed and turning into a nearby alleyway to apparated away.

'Hello' Hermione called, walking briskly into her office.

'Hi, you look like you had a good time, how was lunch?' Draco asked her, looking up and pulling his glasses off.

'It was lovely' she gushed 'we went to an Italian and…' she replayed the whole of the time at the restaurant to Draco.

'…and he…he kissed me!' she said excitedly.

'Ah go him!' Draco said, sounding somewhat half-hearted 'so are you two going out now or something?'

'Well sort of, but not officially' she shrugged 'we've only been on one proper date'

'Ah I see' Draco nodded.

'So how was it here, hiding from Maddy?' Hermione asked, her eyes twinkling.

'It was fine, she did come looking for me at one point, she looked in the window' he pointed to the window in the door 'but I hid behind my desk so that she wouldn't see me and come in' he smiled sheepishly.

'Oh Draco, what are we going to do with you?' Hermione shook her head in mock disappointment.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It would make my day!**

**A cissa Rhiannon, tinaya update mash! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'And zen, 'e says zat I can 'ave zee job 'ere!' Tom told Hermione excitedly.

'Oh that's brilliant!' she gushed.

'Yes, I will 'ave to go and look for a flat 'ere though' he shrugged 'at least I will be nearer to you zough' he smiled brightly at her.

'Oh yes! So, when will your job be starting?' she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

'Zey said eef I want, zat can start next week, but eef I want more time to look for a flat, zen I can 'ave longer. I zink zat I will ask for a couple more weeks so zat I can 'ave time to look for a flat. I would like to start right away, but eet eesn't fair to Auntie Rhiannon for me to stay any longer'

'Oh yeah, or…' Hermione paused, unsure whether or not to propose her idea.

'What ees eet?'

'I was just thinking, well, I have some room in my flat, and you could…stay there for a bit?' she suggested 'Until you find your own flat of course' she hurriedly added.

'Oh no, I would not make you have me to stay, zat would be too much' he shook his head 'eet ees fine, I will just start a leetle bit later so zat I can find a flat and sort myself out'

'No, it would be so much easier for you if you just stayed with me!' she protested 'Then you won't have the stress of moving really quickly, and you'll be no problem!'

'Are you sure?' he asked 'I mean, will eet not be weird for us, eef we are living togezzer after only 5 weeks of going out?'

'It'll be fine, you'll only be there for a few weeks, anyway' she shrugged.

'oh, zank you so much 'ermione!' he cried, hugging her tightly 'eef zere ees anything zat I can do for you, zen don't 'esitate to mention eet'

'Don't worry about it' she choked, squeezed too tight from Tom's hug.

'So when shall I move my stuff zere? I will 'ave to go to France and collect eet, maybe you could come with me and meet my parents?' he suggested letting go of her.

'Yes! That would be nice'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Um…Draco?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Yep?' he looked up, pushing his glasses onto his forehead. Hermione froze, captivated by the sight of Draco's hair, scruffily pushed back by his silver and green glasses.

'Hermione?' he asked 'hello? Are you there?'

'Hmmm?' she was pulled back into reality.

'You said my name?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh yes, I was just going to say, is it ok if I have Friday off?'

'Um, yeah that's fine. We don't have many cases at the moment'

'Great!' she exclaimed 'I didn't want to ask, but I have to go to France with Tom for the day, as his parents are going on holiday the next day and he wants to go before they leave'

'Oh, why are you going to France?' he frowned.

'Well, Tom's moving in with me for a while, and I said I'd help him collect his stuff'

'So you two are going serious now?' Draco joked 'you know, moving in together'

'Oh no, it's just temporary, whilst he looks for his own flat'

'Oh ok, it doesn't seem you to move so fast' A smile played across Draco's lips, not quite reaching his eyes and suggesting that he was hiding something.

Yeah, we're not quite there yet, I mean we haven't even-' she stopped, a blush covering her face.

'You haven't even what?' Draco asked, keen to know the answer.

'Nothing'

'Go on, you can tell me' Draco pushed.

'Well we haven't even…slept together yet' she muttered.

Draco burst into laughter.

'Oh he sounds like quite the gentleman!'

'Yes, I'm sort of relieved he's not being all forceful…but we have been dating for 5 weeks' she shrugged 'anyway, we should probably get back to work' she grabbed a file and busied herself with it, desperate to hide the blush that had filled her face.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'So, we will leave in 2 minutes, ees that ok?' Tom called to Hermione from her kitchen.

'Yep!' she called back 'just coming'

She sprinted from her room to where Tom was standing by the kitchen table.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Finally' she rolled her eyes and slipped her arm through his. They twisted on the spot and landed in a small garden, filled with the largest variety of exotic flowers that Hermione had ever seen in such a small place.

'Oh wow! These are beautiful!' she exclaimed, rushing forwards to inspect them.

'Eef you tell my muzzer zat, she will like you instantly' Tom told her, smiling handsomely at the sight of Hermione crouched in the middle of the flower patch.

'Is this her garden then?' she asked, standing up and returning to Tom's side.

'Yes, she loves 'er flowers' he chuckled.

'Tom! Est-il tu?' A voice called out from the house.

'Oui! Nous avons arrivé jusque maintenant!' Tom called back. A tall willowy woman, with shoulder length hair that was the colour of milk chocolate, and blue eyes walked round the corner.

'Ah bonjour Tom! Et c'est Hermione, oui ?' she asked him, rushing over and greeting him with a kiss on each cheek.

'ello 'ermione' she said in a very strong French accent.

'Bonjour' Hermione said back, nervous of her French ability.

'Zis ees my muzzer' Tom explained 'she speaks very leetle English, so I will translate for 'er'

Hermione nodded at this, and Tom's mother said something in very quick French to him.

'Would you like to come into zee 'ouse?' he translated.

'Yeah, sure' she said 'one minute. Erm…j'adore les fleurs! Ils sont tellement jolie!' she said cautiously in French.

'Ah merci, merci' Toms mother replied graciously 'je suis Ella' she leant forward and kissed Hermione on both cheeks.

'Alors, nous allons dans la maison maintenant ?' Ella asked Tom.

'Oui' he reached out and wrapped an arm around Hermione, leading her around the side of the house to the drive.

'You have a swimming pool?!' she exclaimed as they passed a large pool.

'Yes' he laughed 'eet ees so 'ot 'ere we need eet or we will boil!'

Hermione looked longingly at the pool.

'Maybe we will go in eet once we 'ave finished moving all zee things?' Tom suggested 'Now zis ees my 'ouse'

**Please review! **** xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had to change the last chapter because I'd put two different amounts of time for them going out… I've changed it to 5 weeks now **** Thank you people who have reviewed! People who haven't, I am sending bad vibes your way…bzzzzzzzzzzzz…bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…(there the bad vibes are…)**

**And, two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll (hopefully) especially as I updated my other story tonight as well! Woop woop! (Please check it out, it's called Simple and it's a Scorpius/Rose one…) xx**

**Chapter 10**

'Weeeeeee!' Hermione yelled at the top of her voice, dive bombing into the large swimming pool.

'Ooh, zat was a good jump' Tom told her, clambering out and standing at the side 'Shall we jump togezzer?' he asked her.

'Yep, one moment' she said, climbing out to, and taking her place by his side.

'Ready? Three…Two…One…Jump!' he yelled, and they both launched themselves into the air. The resounding splash from their jump soaked Ella, Tom's mother, who was sat at the poolside reading the newspaper.

'Tom! Vous m'avez imbibé' she shrieked at the top of her voice.

'Je suis désolé' Tom said apologetically.

'Maintenant, je dois aller dans le piscine!' she laughed, walking to the pool side and delicately climbing down the steps.

'Ooh, c'est tellement chaud dans ici!' she exclaimed loudly as she submerged herself in the water. Tom rolled his eyes at her, before turning to Hermione and splashing her playfully.

'Tom!' she gasped, lashing out with her arms and trying to soak him too.

'Relax 'ermione, you are soaked by me already' he said, reaching forward and collecting her into his arms. He shuffled back and sat down on the underwater steps of the swimming pool, Hermione still on his lap. 'Would you like somezing to eat or drink?' he asked her, brushing the hair out of her eyes with his hand.

'What, in the pool?'

'Yes, we 'ave an 'ouse elf 'oo can bring eet out to you' she offered.

'You have house elves working here?!' she shrieked 'Are they paid? Do they have time off? Sick leave? Holidays?'

'Relax 'ermione, of course we pay our 'ouse elves and give zem all sorts of zings'

'Really?' she asked, not quite convinced.

'Of course we do! Zometimes, zey even come on 'oliday wizz us'

'You take them on holiday with you?'

'Yes, when we are going somewhere magical, and eef zey want to come'

'Oh ok, well can I have a pink lemonade then please?' she asked nervously.

'Yes, of course, would you like anyzing to eat?'

'No no, we only just had lunch'

'Ok, Arofa! He called out cheerfully, and a small tanned house elf made his way out from the house.

'Oui Monsieur Tom, que voulez-vous de moi ?' He asked.

'Could I have a pink lemonade and a coke please?'

'Yes, 'ello madame, are you really the 'ermione Granger?' Arofa asked her, staring in awe.

'Yes, that's me' she said, sounding slightly nervous.

'Zank you so much for what you did for elf-kind, we were treated so 'orribly before, and you 'ave saved us' he gushed.

'It's fine' she laughed 'I'm glad that you are happy'

'Very 'appy miss, I am treated very well 'ere and last year I went to London wizz Master Tom and Miss Ella' the elf squeaked cheerfully.

'Great!' Hermione said, not sure what to reply.

'I will go and get your drinks now' he rushed off.

'See? I told you zat zey were 'appy' Tom told her.

'Fine, fine, I apologise for doubting you' Hermione held up her hands in surrender.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'So, how was France?' Draco asked Hermione as she breezed into the office, taking her morning cup of coffee from him with a smile.

'Oh, it was lovely thanks' she smiled graciously, taking a sip of the coffee.

'Did you have a nice time with, Tom?' he said, sounding forced when he said Tom's name.

'Yes, his house was stunning'

'Where was it?'

'South of France I think, I met one of their house elves, and he was so happy! They took him on holiday with them to London!' she told him excitedly.

'Oh, I'm glad that your work made an influence' Draco smiled at her.

'Yeah, did we get much work on Friday?'

'No, just a couple of things about that fight that broke out between those 'ex'-death eaters and my cousin' Draco laughed.

'Oh yeah, that'

'Yeah… Can't they just get over it, Voldemort's dead for Merlins sake!' Draco laughed.

'I know! Some people…' Hermione shook her head.

'So, shall we get to work then?' Draco suggested 'If we get this done then we can go early this evening, give you extra time with Tom' he laughed, the smile on his mouth not quite reaching his eyes.

'Probably should' Hermione agreed.

'Hermione?' Harry stuck his head around the office door.

'Yep?' she looked up from her files.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for lunch with me? You know, we haven't seen each other in a while because I've been away because of work and stuff…'

'Yeah, that would be lovely!' she smiled brightly at him.

'Ok, I'll come get you at lunch.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'So, what's up with your life then?' Harry asked as they sat down in the café.

'Um, well I got a boyfriend' Hermione said nervously.

'Oh, so you're recovering from Ron?' Harry asked, his voice breaking a little over Ron's name.

'Well I'm nowhere near normal yet, I still miss him so much that I just want to cry all the time sometimes, but Tom's lovely, he really helped me'

'I'm glad you're happy' Harry told her 'I sort of have some news for you, we were going to tell you together, but I can't wait'

'What is it?' Hermione asked, intrigued.

'Me and Ginny, we're getting married!' he said loudly.

'Married? Oh Harry, that's brilliant!' she told him 'let's do cheers!'

'What, with coffee?' his forehead crunched up in confusion.

'Yeah, I don't think the type of drink matters' she shrugged.

'Ok'

'Well cheers, I'm sure your life will be happy together' Hermione held out her cup of coffee, and Harry bumped his against it, coffee spilling out from both onto the table.

'Oh bugger' Hermione muttered 'Do you think they'll notice if I get my wand out and clear it up?'

'Hermione Granger, breaking the rules? I never thought I'd see the day…' Harry shook his head in mock disappointment.

'Shut up Harry'

**I thought I'd bring Harry back into it, he hasn't been seen for a few chapters, so yeah **** xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while! I started a new (Dramione) story and didn't have much inspiration for this one!**

**I've decided I'm going to add another character in for a bit in the next few chapters, and I sort of need inspiration for that, so if anyone wants a character based on them then you just have to review (I'm that desperate…) and then PM me with a name (can be yours or just a made up one) and some things about the character. I sort of want this character to be a girl, so yeah…**

**Here's a quick flashback in case you forgot what's going on… (I always do that):**

'So, what's up with your life then?' Harry asked as they sat down in the café.

'Um, well I got a boyfriend' Hermione said nervously.

'Oh, so you're recovering from Ron?' Harry asked, his voice breaking a little over Ron's name.

'Well I'm nowhere near normal yet, I still miss him so much that I just want to cry all the time sometimes, but Tom's lovely, he really helped me'

'I'm glad you're happy' Harry told her 'I sort of have some news for you, we were going to tell you together, but I can't wait'

'What is it?' Hermione asked, intrigued.

'Me and Ginny, we're getting married!' he said loudly.

'Married? Oh Harry, that's brilliant!' she told him 'let's do cheers!'

'What, with coffee?' his forehead crunched up in confusion.

'Yeah, I don't think the type of drink matters' she shrugged.

'Ok'

'Well cheers, I'm sure your life will be happy together' Hermione held out her cup of coffee, and Harry bumped his against it, coffee spilling out from both onto the table.

'Oh bugger' Hermione muttered 'Do you think they'll notice if I get my wand out and clear it up?'

'Hermione Granger, breaking the rules? I never thought I'd see the day…' Harry shook his head in mock disappointment.

'Shut up Harry'

**Chapter 12**

"Someone's in a good mood" Draco muttered as Hermione walked into her office, a smile plastered across her face.

"Harry and Ginny are getting married!" Hermione gushed.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Draco said, sounding genuinely pleased "I assumed it was something to do with…Tom" he muttered.

"No no, but I got asked to be maid of honour! And guess what, this will surprise you the most…"

"What?" Draco asked, looking intrigued.

"I actually broke a rule, and did magic in a café!" She burst, looking incredibly proud of herself.

"I don't believe you" Draco told her "Hermione Granger, breaking the rules…" he shook his head, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Anyway, I actually think that Harry will invite you to the wedding!" Hermione continued, ignoring Draco.

"Why does that surprise you so much?" he asked her, looking confused.

"Well, in first year, would you ever have believed that you could talk to Harry and not call him Potter, let alone actually go to his wedding and not try and ruin it" she explained, the confusion clearing from Draco's face.

"Yeah, but in first year I thought my dad was the most wonderful man in the world and that Voldemort would come and kill Harry at any moment" he pointed out "anyway, why do you think that I won't ruin it?"

"You just won't" she insisted.

"Ah, you're probably right" he shrugged "Coffee?"

"I just had lunch"

"Fine, tea then?"

"Hmmm, yes please" Hermione decided "I'll come down and get it with you though, I'm bored already"

"But you've just got back from lunch?! And done no work!" he protested, looking astounded.

"And? I don't have to be in a working mood _all_ the time you know"

They left the office and made their way down to the canteen. As they queued for their tea, Hermione realised that the girl in front of them was flicking her hair around in a flirtatious way, and fiddling with her skirt whilst trying to tug it higher up her waist. Hermione frowned at her, then looked up at Draco to see if he'd noticed, but he seemed to be more interested in the framed certificates which lined the walls.

"It's you!" he pointed out excitedly, indicating the certificate for 'Order of Merlin-First Class' which hung directly in front of them.

"Oh yeah, had you not noticed that before? We come down here every day you know"

"No, I'm usually…talking to you" he admitted, looking slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Really? You don't look around whilst you're talking to me?"

"No, I just…like to give you my full attention" he grinned, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"Hmmm, so do you-" Hermione was cut off by the girl in front spinning round and addressing Draco.

"Hey Draco!" she squealed, leaning forward so that he could see right down her top, had he decided to look.

"Um, I don't think we've met before" he frowned, staring at Hermione instead of the girl's low cut blouse.

"Well not officially, but I'm sure you've heard your father talking about me, him and my mother used to…" Hermione felt Draco immediately tense beside her, as happened every time his father was mentioned. The girl was oblivious though, and continued to bleat about how rich her family was.

"Look, the queue's moved up" Draco suddenly pointed out.

"Oh, well nice talking to you Draco" she smirked and strutted off, completely ignoring Hermione.

"I have no idea who she is" he admitted, the moment she was out of earshot.

"She reminded me of that other girl, what was her name, Maddy or something?"

"Oh god, don't remind me of her" Draco groaned "do you know how many times I have spotted her in Diagon Alley or whatever, and had to dive into the nearest shop to avoid her?"

Hermione giggled, and the girl turned around from the coffee machine, sneering at Hermione, but simpering at Draco.

"Why is it always me?" he groaned again.

"You sound just like Neville, well, till he got all good looking"

"You think Longbottom is good looking?" Draco stared in astonishment.

"Well he's quiet muscly, and his bottom is a very nice shape" she shrugged.

"Eugh you disgust me! You've just given me the worst mental image"

"Really, the worst mental image?" Hermione teased "Professor McGonagall in her underwear"

"Aaah it gets worse" Draco scrunched his face up and put his hands over his eyes.

"Told you" Hermione smirked.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"'Ermione!" Tom burst through the door to Hermione's office.

"Hi Tom, I wasn't expecting you" she smiled at him, putting down her paperwork and getting up to give him a welcoming hug.

"Yes well, I decided to take you out for supper tonight, so I 'ave come to collect you" he shrugged.

"Ah thanks, I just have to finish writing this up, I'll only be a couple of minutes, so do take a seat" she pointed at the sofa which lay in the corner of the room.

"Ok, zank you" He settled down on it, as the door swung open and Draco entered.

"Hermione, have you…oh, hello" he frowned at Tom, sitting on the sofa looking very relaxed.

"Oh this is Tom, Draco, Draco, Tom" she introduced them to each other, and Tom jumped up to shake his hand, something which Draco did not look so pleased about.

"Eet ees nice to meet you, 'ermione has told me a beet about you" Tom told him.

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione is always talking about you" Draco lied, not wanting to tell him that Hermione seldom mentioned her boyfriend at work.

"Right, I'm done, ready to go?" Hermione jumped up from her desk.

"Yes, do you want to go 'ome and change? Or will you stay like zat?" Tom asked her.

"Is it a posh restaurant?"

"No, not particularly"

"I'll stay like this then" Hermione decided "Bye Draco!"

"Bye Draco, eet was nice to meet you" Tom told him as they left.

"Bye Tom, nice meeting you, bye Hermione, lo…see you tomorrow!" Draco called after them. Hermione turned round and frowned at him, confused as to why he had changed what he was saying halfway through, but Draco had already returned to his work.

"'ermione, are you coming?" Tom asked her.

"Yep, just…floated off for a minute" she turned away from Draco and followed Tom out of the office. As she left, she didn't notice Draco putting his hands over his face and sighing, as if in stress.

"You ok?" Harry asked Draco, walking into the office.

"Yeah" Draco sat up.

"I just saw Hermione with her boyfriend, have you met him?" Harry continued.

"Oh yeah, he was just in here collecting Hermione, he seems nice enough"

"Hmmm yeah, look I know about you…and your feelings"

"What?" Draco looked up and stared at Harry suspiciously.

"You like her" Harry told him simply "I can tell from the way you look at her"

"I don't" Draco paused, thinking about how Harry could help him if he told it.

"Fine, yes I like her, but it will never work, she's with him now" He admitted, his head crashing onto the desk in disappointment.

"Oh she's not gonna stay with him forever. He's too nice and simple" Harry said nonchalantly.

"So you're saying that I'm what, horrible and complicated" Draco asked.

"Not horrible, just complicated and…and…interesting, there's more to you"

"Thanks, that's sort of positive, I should probably go now though" Draco stretched and stood up "Please don't tell her, I just can't deal with it now"

"Of course I won't, just be patient, and don't do anything stupid" Harry said wisely as he left.

"Since when have I done anything stupid?" Draco asked.

"Since when have you not?"

"True…"

Draco and Harry both left the office, and parted to go their separate ways.

**Yay! Draco admitted his feelings! (I actually don't know if he had any before, but he has now anyway…) Please review (and PM me about the character thing **** ) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! It's been quite a long time sorry! Happy New Year though!**

**End of Chapter 12**

"You like her" Harry told him simply "I can tell from the way you look at her"

"I don't" Draco paused, thinking about how Harry could help him if he told it.

"Fine, yes I like her, but it will never work, she's with him now" He admitted, his head crashing onto the desk in disappointment.

"Oh she's not gonna stay with him forever. He's too nice and simple" Harry said nonchalantly.

"So you're saying that I'm what, horrible and complicated" Draco asked.

"Not horrible, just complicated and…and…interesting, there's more to you"

"Thanks, that's sort of positive, I should probably go now though" Draco stretched and stood up "Please don't tell her, I just can't deal with it now"

"Of course I won't, just be patient, and don't do anything stupid" Harry said wisely as he left.

"Since when have I done anything stupid?" Draco asked.

"Since when have you not?"

"True…"

Draco and Harry both left the office, and parted to go their separate ways.

**Chapter 13**

"So you're saying that you only want a little wedding, with just family?" Hermione asked Ginny for the third time that day.

"Yes, well family and close friends, look, I've got the list here" Ginny handed Hermione a piece of parchment with a list of names scribbled down. Hermione read through the list, her eyes lingering over one name in particular.

"Why's Draco on here? He's not exactly a close friend is he?"

"Harry asked me to put him on for some reason; he said he felt sorry for him…" Ginny explained.

"Right, ok"

"And I've given you a plus one because I wasn't sure if Tom would want to come, I've never actually met him"

"Oh I'm sure he'll come, you should come round for dinner sometime and meet him" Hermione suggested.

"Ok, so I've come up with an invitation design on this computer thing of Harry's, if I give you the list can you go through it and copy the names onto invitations, because I have no idea how to use it"

"Yeah, of course"

"And can I go over the list with you quickly, please? I just want to make sure I've made the right decision about some people..."

Hermione and Ginny spent the next two hours going through the list of people to invite, trying to decide if they'd made the right decision about inviting some of them.

"This isn't exactly a small wedding anymore, is it?" Hermione pointed out as they added yet another person to the list.

"No" Ginny sighed, "but I want everyone on the list to be there"

"It'll be fine, however big it is" Hermione reassured her, "so are you having this at your parent's house?"

"We're having the reception there, but Harry really wants to have the ceremony at the church in Godrics Hollow, his parents got married there"

"Oh yes, of course"

"Hi Hermione, Ginny" Harry said, walking into the sitting room where they were still sat trying to plan the wedding.

"Hi Harry" Hermione replied, as he greeted his soon to be wife with a kiss.

"How far have you got?" he asked, sitting down in a chair opposite them.

"Well, we've finalised the list of people to invite…" Ginny started listing the few things they had sorted out so far. Hermione looked at the large clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh, I've got to go now" she told the other two apologetically. They exchanged goodbyes, and then Hermione stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to her and Tom's flat.

',',',',',',',',',',',',

"Tom?" Hermione called as she entered the flat.

"Yes? I am in zee kitchen" he replied, and she walked into the kitchen to find him elbow deep in washing up water.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, bemused.

"I 'ave made supper for you"

"Oh thank you!" she ran over unexpectedly and threw her arms around him from behind.

"Eet ees no problem, and zee man called today and said 'e 'ad some flats that I could go and look at tomorrow"

"I've been thinking" Hermione started nervously "you don't _have _to move out, I mean there's enough space here for you, and it's not like I ever use the guest bedroom"

"Are you sure? Because you'll get bored of 'aving me 'ere all the time, and what eef you want to 'ave somebody to stay?"

"You could always move into my room…" she said suggestively.

"Oh really?" he replied, equally as suggestively.

"Yes, I'll show you around later" she winked at him and he laughed before returning to his washing up.

"You are too nice to me, 'ermione" he smiled handsomely "Zee food will be ready in about 'alf an 'our"

"Ok, well say I…show you around my room now then?" she suggested.

"Eef eet ees ok wiz you?"

"Of course" she laughed and picked up his hand.

',',',',',',',',',',

"Oh Draco, I have something for you" Hermione told him as he walked into the office on Monday morning.

"Hmmm?" he replied, handing her a coffee.

"Thanks, here you go" she gave him an envelope covered in elaborate gold swirls. He frowned at it as he opened it.

"Oh of course, Harry and Ginny's wedding"

"Yeah"

"You're going too I assume?"

"No Draco, of course I'm not going to the wedding of two of my best friends" she joked.

"Oh go away" he laughed "So are you taking Tom?"

"Um yeah, why?"

"I was just…wondering" he mentally kicked himself for being so bold.

"Oh ok, you're probably not going to care, but me and Tom did it!" she told him excitably.

"I'm sorry?"

"We did it!" she repeated, and the meaning clicked in Draco's head as an overwhelming fury crept over him.

"Great!" he creased his nose up "I'm, um, happy for you?" he guessed, trying to hide his true emotions.

"Ok?"

"What?" Draco was dragged out of his mind.

"You've been sitting there smiling for about two minutes" Hermione told him.

"Have I? Sorry, I'm feeling a little, ill today" he invented quickly, flushing in embarrassment.

"Do you want some Paracetemol?"

"What?"

"It's a muggle medicine" she explained.

"Oh, no I'm fine thanks"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

',',',',',',',',',

"So you are definitely sure zat you are ok wiz me staying 'ere?" Tom asked Hermione.

"Yes" she said definitely.

"And eef you get bored of me, don't 'esitate to say"

"I won't get bored of you" she smiled.

"Ok, zank you very much"

"It's fine, I do have a favour to ask of you though"

"Anything"

"Can you cook that lovely meal again next week, so we can have Harry and Ginny over?"

"Of course" Tom laughed.

"Ok, I'll just write to them…Thursday is ok?" she asked, and Tom nodded in reply.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Do you want to come over for dinner on Thursday? Tom has promised to cook a delicious French dish… If you're too busy then don't worry, hope to hear from you soon!_

_Hermione_

_Xx_

She sealed it with magic, and then handed it to her owl, Limone, who flew off out the window with the letter in her beak.


	14. Chapter 14

**End of Chapter 13**

"So you are definitely sure zat you are ok wiz me staying 'ere?" Tom asked Hermione.

"Yes" she said definitely.

"And eef you get bored of me, don't 'esitate to say"

"I won't get bored of you" she smiled.

"Ok, zank you very much"

"It's fine, I do have a favour to ask of you though"

"Anything"

"Can you cook that lovely meal again next week, so we can have Harry and Ginny over?"

"Of course" Tom laughed.

"Ok, I'll just write to them…Thursday is ok?" she asked, and Tom nodded in reply.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Do you want to come over for dinner on Thursday? Tom has promised to cook a delicious French dish… If you're too busy then don't worry, hope to hear from you soon!_

_Hermione_

_Xx_

She sealed it with magic, and then handed it to her owl, Limone, who flew off out the window with the letter in her beak.

**Chapter 14**

_Dear Hermione and Tom,_

_We'd love to come over for dinner! Thursday is great!_

_Looking forward to seeing you (and meeting Tom of course!)_

_Ginny_

_xoxo_

Hermione looked up from the letter which Limone had just delivered from Ginny.

"Harry and Ginny are fine to come on Thursday" she told Tom as he served a colourful looking spaghetti dish to her.

"Ok, zat ees good" he smiled.

"This looks lovely Tom! What is it?"

"Eet ees a dish zat my muzzer used to make for me, I do not know zee name but eet ees one of my favourite dish's" he told her, frowning to remember the name of the dish.

"Oh ok, Tom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever thought about being a chef?" she asked.

"A leetle bit, why?"

"Well because you always cook such lovely food here, and you seem to really enjoy cooking, maybe it would be something to look into a bit" she suggested.

"Can I tell you a secret 'ermione?" he asked nervously.

"Um yeah, anything"

"When I was younger, eet was always my wish to become a great chef" he began "but zen when I was at school, when I was about 15, I 'ad a girlfriend" he paused "I told 'er zat about my dream of being a chef, and she laughed at me and asked eef I was joking"

"Oh no! Did she not know about your love of cooking?" Hermione asked.

"I do not zink so, but after zat I thought zat everyone will zink I am joking, so zere ees no point in trying" he shrugged sadly.

"Well I disagree" Hermione told him "you're cooking is the best I have ever tasted, I think you should look into this chef thing, I mean how could anyone say no to you after they've tasted your food!"

"I will try, zank you so much 'ermione, after 'er, I did not tell anyone about my dream until now, because I was worried zat zee same zing would 'appen" he admitted.

"Maybe you could get a job in a café first, then work up?" she suggested.

"Maybe, do you know any cafés where zey will give me a job?"

"I don't know, we can look around, don't you already have a job?" she pointed out.

"Yes, but ees was always going to be temporary"

"Ah ok"

Hermione and Tom spent the rest of the evening discussing where Tom could look for jobs, and filled in several online applications for jobs in cafés that he was interested in.

',',',',',',',

On Thursday evening, Tom spent a long time organising the kitchen and making a complicated French dish for dinner with Harry and Ginny. Hermione watched him work for a while and amused herself by taking several pictures of Tom completely lost in his cooking, smiling into saucepans like it was the most amazing sight in the world, and talking to the dough as he kneaded it to make the bread. She looked quickly at the clock and realised that their guests would be here very soon. She rushed off to do her hair and change, whilst Tom put the tray in the oven, waving to it like he was watching his first child go off to Hogwarts on the scarlet train.

Hermione dug through her cupboard and found a pretty dress that she had been meaning to wear for a while. She changed into it quickly and used her wand to arrange her hair into a loose bun and make it hold. As soon as she had applied a light coating of makeup she made her way back into the kitchen to check on Tom. He was just taking the tray out of the oven and placing it on the side whilst laying out salad on plates in a professional manner. He looked up as Hermione as she entered and stared at her, a smile playing across his lips.

"You look beautiful as always, 'ermione" he said huskily, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she said nervously "oh Tom, this looks incredible!" she exclaimed, staring in wonder at the beautiful array of food that Tom had laid out on the table.

"Zank you" he said, looking down at the floor modestly. The silence that they temporarily fallen into was broken by a sharp rap on the door.

"That'll be them!" Hermione said, quickly making her way to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Harry and Ginny.

"Hello! Come in, come in" Hermione welcomed them, and they made their way in stopping to give her a hug and a bottle of wine.

"Oh thank you! You shouldn't have!" Hermione said taking the bottle to put in the fridge.

"'ello Harry, and you must be Ginny, eet ees very nice to meet you finally" Tom said, greeting them both with a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Hello Tom, it's lovely to meet you" Ginny gushed, "oh wow" her eyes caught the table laden with food "this looks magnificent! Did you make this Tom?"

"Yes" he replied modestly.

"I can't wait to try it!"

"eet ees all ready now" he shrugged "'ermione, shall we sit down?"

"Yes! Don't want the food to get cold!" They all sat down at the table, and Hermione poured wine for them as Tom explained what the food was. By the time he had described each mouth-watering dish, they couldn't wait to eat it.

"Mmmm, this is delicious Tom!" Hermione told him as she finished her first mouthful.

"Zank you, I changed the recipe slightly from last time, and I wasn't sure eef eet worked as I 'ad 'oped"

"No, I think it tastes perfect" Hermione assured him.

"eet cannot be as perfect as you" he replied shyly.

"Oh look at you two" Ginny said "you're so sweet together!"

"Oh thank you Ginny"

"If it weren't for Harry, I think I'd have to break you two up" she joked flirtatiously.

"Oy, I am still here" Harry pointed out, poking her fiancé in his side.

"I'm joking Hal, I still love you the most" she smiled lovingly at him.

"You'd better" he said gruffly.

"Anyway, whereabouts in France are you from, Tom?" Ginny asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all…I don't own Harry Potter (I always forget to add a disclaimer…)**

**Secondly…Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews! you people are so amazing!**

**Thirdly…It's all snowy here! Wooooooo, there's about 10cm's of snow in my garden (I did just measure…) and my chickens look so funny running round in the snow! They absolutely hate it! I am deffo going sledging today!**

**Fourthly (is that even a word?)…This chapter had slightly more happening than usual…AND there's a bit of a cliff hanger!**

**End of Chapter 14**

"eet ees all ready now" he shrugged "'ermione, shall we sit down?"

"Yes! Don't want the food to get cold!" They all sat down at the table, and Hermione poured wine for them as Tom explained what the food was. By the time he had described each mouth-watering dish, they couldn't wait to eat it.

"Mmmm, this is delicious Tom!" Hermione told him as she finished her first mouthful.

"Zank you, I changed the recipe slightly from last time, and I wasn't sure eef eet worked as I 'ad 'oped"

"No, I think it tastes perfect" Hermione assured him.

"eet cannot be as perfect as you" he replied shyly.

"Oh look at you two" Ginny said "you're so sweet together!"

"Oh thank you Ginny"

"If it weren't for Harry, I think I'd have to break you two up" she joked flirtatiously.

"Oy, I am still here" Harry pointed out, poking her fiancé in his side.

"I'm joking Hal, I still love you the most" she smiled lovingly at him.

"You'd better" he said gruffly.

"Anyway, whereabouts in France are you from, Tom?" Ginny asked.

**Chapter 15**

"That went well then" Hermione remarked as she closed the door on Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, zey are very nice"

"And your cooking! That was just beautiful!"

"Zank you, you don't know 'ow much your approval means to me 'ermione" Tom said graciously.

"What shall we do now then? I'm really not tired…"

"I 'ave a few idea's" Tom winked suggestively.

',',',',',',',',',

"Ok, so this time maybe we should find a spell that will make people want to stop drinking after a few glasses of wine?" Ginny suggested.

"Why would you do that? I mean most of the people invited are sensible enough to stop when they've had about 5 glasses of wine" Hermione said and Ginny raised her eyebrows at her.

"Really Hermione? How many glasses of wine did you have at Katie's?"

"Um, 8" Hermione looked sheepish.

"And who did you end up in bed with that night?" Ginny looked smug.

"Fine, I see you point" Hermione sighed "And for the last time, nothing happened! I was just really depressed because Ron wasn't there and…" Hermione's eyes went shiny with tears at the mention of his name.

"Ok… do you want to research a spell that will just make people feel inclined to stop before they reach a certain point?" Ginny asked Hermione; trying to change the subject "I know you're good at research and stuff"

"Yeah, that'll be fine"

"And music…I don't know what music to have" Ginny bit her lip, trying to think.

"What about the weird sisters? Aren't they your favourite band?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, but do you really think that they'd play at _my _wedding?"

"Get Harry to ask them, they'll do anything for 'The Chosen One'"

"That's probably just using Harry…but I love your thinking! I'll see if he can go and ask them sometime soon…"

"Brilliant, and if not I'm sure we can find someone else"

"Great…now all we have to do is organise the food…"

"Yes…well what's you-" Hermione froze, staring at her watch "is that the time? Shit! My lunch break finished half an hour ago!"

"Oh you'd better go, sorry for keeping you so long!" Ginny called as Hermione grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the house, apparating the moment she was outside the non-apparation zone.

"Sorry Draco…" Hermione huffed, sprinting into her office "I was just…wedding planning with Ginny…lost track of time"

"It's no problem" Draco smiled at her. Hermione picked up some files and started trying to read through them, she looked up to check the clock and realised that Draco was just staring at her.

"Sorry…" he muttered when she noticed him "Hey maybe we should play a game or something? This work is really boring"

"Oh, I know!" Hermione exclaimed "have you ever heard of the cup song?"

"No, is it a muggle thing by any chance?"

"Yes, well if you get a cup" she pulled her wand and out and did a complicated squiggle, making a cup appear "then there's this sort of hand dance that you have to do, and it makes a rhythm"

She started tapping the cup and hitting it on the table in complicated pattern, repeating it over and over again.

"See?"

Draco frowned at it.

"What's the point of this 'cup song' then?" he asked.

"Well you do it and you're meant to sing a song alongside it as well, but I don't do the singing part"

"Why not?"

"I don't sing, not in front of people…unless I'm drunk"

"Can you teach me this cup thingy? It looks pretty cool" Draco admitted.

"Yeah sure, so I'll get you a cup" Hermione fashioned a cup for Draco as well, and chucked it over to him, "Now the first part is easy, you just-"

Suddenly, the office door burst open and a very tall slim girl with long straight brown hair and so much make-up it looked like she was wearing a mask walked in.

"Hello…Mr Malfoy" she said breathily.

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Hello Tess" he murmured "what do you want? I'm very busy…"

Hermione snorted at this, and Tess raised her eyebrow in disgust at her, whilst Draco tried his hardest to stop himself from laughing.

"I've been sent to give you the invitations to a ministry ball next week" she handed him two gold embossed invitations.

"Oh ok, well thank you"

The girl didn't move, as if she was waiting for something else.

"I'm sorry? Is there something else you needed?" Draco asked her.

"No, I was just…" she strutted out of the room, slamming the door slightly behind her.

"So what do you do next?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Why do you just ignore them?" Hermione asked him, completely ignoring his question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well that girl who was in here, she was practically holding a sign saying 'Easy' and you just ignored her, you always seem to do that"

"My mind was on other things"

"Really? Wait…you like someone!"

"No! Of course I-" Draco lied quickly.

"Yes you do! Before I knew you, at Hogwarts, you had the biggest reputation for being a bit of a man-whore, and now you're completely ignoring every single girl!"

"Fine" Draco huffed "Yes I like someone"

"Who?"

"No. I'm not telling you"

"Please? If I know them I might be able to help" Hermione pleaded.

"You…you don't know them" Draco stuttered.

"So it doesn't matter if you tell me anyway"

"No, because I will never be with her, she's got a boyfriend" Draco sighed.

"Ah yeah well, couples break up, you've still got a chance" Hermione pointed out.

"But she's happy in this relationship; at least I think she is, so why would I want them to break up?"

"So you could be with her? Maybe you should just tell her, she might like you too…"

"I can't, we're friends at the moment, and as much as I would love to be something more, she's one of the best friends I have"

"If she's a good friend then she'll understand! She won't stop being friends just because you like her!" Hermione tried to persuade him.

"No, I just can't"

"Yes you can Draco Malfoy! In fact, right now you are going to get up, go and find her and tell her how you feel! Right now!" Hermione was sounding quite authoritative and scary to Draco, and he decided that he would follow her instructions, well at least try to.

Draco stood up.

"Are you actually going to?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised at his sudden movement.

"Yes, I don't care if she hates me, at least she'll know" he walked quickly across the room and pulled the door open.

"Good luck" Hermione said quietly as he left, and he turned around and smiled at her.

The moment the door was shut after him, Hermione let her head fall onto the desk with a bang.

"What have I done?" she groaned. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she let them slide down her face, not caring if anyone saw.

"Why did I tell him to go and tell her?" she asked herself "So that I would stop liking him this way if he had a girlfriend? Maybe so that I might feel some attraction towards my _boyfriend_, who loves me but who I'm not even attracted to"

She sat up in her chair, tears streaming down her face now. The door swung open again, and Hermione looked up, blinking the tears away to see who it was.

Draco stood there, no trace of a smile on his face as he stepped towards her.

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Please review! Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! They mean so much to me! Also I just read the funniest fanfiction, it's called 'The Dance' and it's by 'travis the dog', you have to read it! (It's under my favourites by the way…)**

**This Chapter is longer than usual because I'm writing it to put off doing all my homework…**

**End of Chapter 15**

"Yes you can Draco Malfoy! In fact, right now you are going to get up, go and find her and tell her how you feel! Right now!" Hermione was sounding quite authoritative and scary to Draco, and he decided that he would follow her instructions, well at least try to.

Draco stood up.

"Are you actually going to?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised at his sudden movement.

"Yes, I don't care if she hates me, at least she'll know" he walked quickly across the room and pulled the door open.

"Good luck" Hermione said quietly as he left, and he turned around and smiled at her.

The moment the door was shut after him, Hermione let her head fall onto the desk with a bang.

"What have I done?" she groaned. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she let them slide down her face, not caring if anyone saw.

"Why did I tell him to go and tell her?" she asked herself "So that I would stop liking him this way if he had a girlfriend? Maybe so that I might feel some attraction towards my _boyfriend_, who loves me but who I'm not even attracted to"

She sat up in her chair, tears streaming down her face now. The door swung open again, and Hermione looked up, blinking the tears away to see who it was.

Draco stood there, no trace of a smile on his face as he stepped towards her.

**Chapter 16**

"Draco?" Hermione said, feeling slightly scared by the intense way that he was looking at her.

"Hermione, I know you're with Tom and everything, but you told me to say this so I'm just going to do it" he paused and took a deep breath.

"I like you, I really like you, I know I was horrible to you at school and I feel so bad about that and even if it were for nothing else, I'd hate Lucius for what he turned me into" Hermione nodded, more tears slipping down her face "When you first started working here I realised what you were like as a person, how funny and kind and just sweet you are, and over the last year that we've been working together, I've completely fallen for you" Draco paused again and nodded.

"Draco, I-"

"Look I'm not expecting you to break up with Tom, I just want you to be happy but I really wanted…I really needed you to know"

"I-" Hermione froze, completely stuck as to how to react to this. She liked Draco, in the same way that he liked her, but she was with Tom, she just couldn't do that to him.

"I'm going to go now, you don't have to do anything about this if you don't want to, I just want you to be happy" he smiled sadly as he walked away from her, never looking back. Hermione let him walk away, knowing that she needed some time to process all of this before she could do anything about it.

',',',',',',',',

One day later, Hermione still had no idea what to do. She'd spent all of Saturday sitting at her desk, a textbook open under the pretence of searching for the spell for Ginny. Every time she saw Tom, a wave of guilt washed over her as she realised that as much as she liked him and was fond of him, she only saw him as a friend.

"Grrrrr!" Hermione moaned and slumped back in her chair.

"Are you ok 'ermione?" Tom called through as he heard her.

"Yes, I'm just a bit stuck with this" she invented quickly.

"Oh, would you like some 'elp?" He asked, handing her a cup of tea as he walked into the room. Hermione sighed as she felt the guilt flooding through again, she couldn't carry on like this, Tom was just too nice.

"Actually Tom, we need to talk"

"Oh, do you mean now?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry, but I don't want to carry on like this"

"Like what? Do you mean us as a couple?" hurt was slowly welling up in his eyes and Hermione kicked herself for doing this to him.

"Yes, I really like you, but only as a friend. You're really kind and sweet and a great cook, but…I just don't like you in _that _way"

Tom nodded, his eyes glistening slightly.

"I'm really sorry; you're just too nice for me to lead you on any longer" Hermione continued.

"I understand" he nodded sadly "I really like you 'ermione, and I 'ope zat we can be friends, but eef you are not 'appy then maybe it's better that way"

"Thank you"

"I'll find a flat and move out as soon as possible, ees eet ok if I stay 'ere just for tonight?"

"Oh of course! You don't have to move out actually, I'm fine with you staying here"

"No, I should leave, eet will be better zat way" Tom said quietly.

"Ok, I'm really sorry"

"It's fine, at least you told me" he shrugged.

"I know, I'm just sorry that I had to"

',',',',',',',',

_Draco,_

_I need to talk to you; can you meet me at Costa today at 11:00?_

_Hermione_

_Xx_

Hermione sealed the letter and handed it to Limone who disappeared out the window. She sat nervously in her kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea and peering at the window every few seconds. After she finished her tea, she paced round the kitchen fiddling with her hands. After about 5 minutes of hand-fiddling, Limone tapped on the window and Hermione tripped over a chair in her rush to open it.

_Hermione,_

_I'll be there_

_Draco_

"I'll be there, what's that meant to mean?" Hermione asked herself "I guess it means that I'll see him there"

She looked at her watch.

8:57

Two hours? Two whole hours? She couldn't wait that long to see him, she needed to see him, to talk to him. Hermione decided to completely dedicate the next two hours to searching through every spell book she owned, looking for the spell for Ginny. After half an hour, she was already rushing through to the kitchen, convinced that her watch must be broken. Half an hour later she couldn't deal with waiting any longer, so she decided that she'd start getting ready.

She went into her room and dug through the cupboard, looking for something to wear. She found…nothing. Her cupboard was full of work clothes, lounge pants, pyjamas and two very smart outfits that she only ever wore on posh dates with Tom. She didn't know why she wanted to look nice for Draco, she just did. Almost crying with frustration at her complete fashionless-ness, Hermione realised what she needed. Or rather, who she needed.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione?" Ginny rushed over to the fireplace at the side of her kitchen.

"Hello! Look I'm having a bit of an emergency"

"Oh! What's happened? Are you ok? Is Tom ok? Shall I come over?"

"No no, it's more of a fashion emergency" Hermione reassured her.

"Oh ok, what do you need?" Ginny settled herself down in a chair by the fire, listening to Hermione explain her situation.

"So" Ginny concluded "you and Tom have broken up, Draco likes you, you like Draco, you're meeting him in 45 minutes and you have nothing to wear?"

"Yep"

"I'll be over in 5 minutes, just relax" Ginny said, running off to her room to find some clothes.

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and sat down on her sofa. Within minutes Ginny knocked on her door.

"Thanks so much Ginny" Hermione said as Ginny stepped into the hall, barely able to see over the enormous pile of clothes she had in her arms "wow you brought a lot" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what sort of thing you wanted, so I just brought a selection. Let' go into your room and get to work…that sounded wrong"

Hermione led Ginny through her tidy flat and into her bedroom. For the next half an hour Hermione tried on outfit…after outfit…after outfit…

"I think we have a winner" Ginny said as Hermione came out of her bathroom wearing a black mini-skirt, a strappy top with lots of ruffles and some black pumps.

"Are you sure? I mean does it look like I'm trying too hard?" Hermione fretted.

"No! You look lovely and the colours really go with your eyes!" Ginny said "Now just let me do you make-up and hair.

',',',',',',',

At exactly 11 o'clock, Hermione walked into Costa. Her eyes immediately scanned the room, catching sight of Draco's blond hair in the corner. She walked nervously over to him, and slipped into the seat opposite.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Hi"

"So um, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"I…I broke up with Tom" she told him.

"Oh no! Look when I told you that, I didn't want you to break up with him!"

"No, I needed to, we're still friends but he did move out this morning" she shrugged.

"Ok, so-"

"I want to go out with you" Hermione blurted out.

"You…you do?"

"Yes"

"You're not just doing this because of what I said yesterday?"

"No, I'm doing this because I really want to"

"Well then, ok" Draco grinned at her.

"So…do you want a drink?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yes but I'll go and get them" Draco told her, getting up "what do you want?"

"Surprise me" Hermione grinned cheekily.

**Woooo! They're together now! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while…**

**Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Bubblecloudz- You had loads of snow! Lucky… also with the line break thing, I had put one in but when I uploaded it, the line got taken out for some reason… Thanks for telling me though! xx **

**End of Chapter 16**

"So um, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"I…I broke up with Tom" she told him.

"Oh no! Look when I told you that, I didn't want you to break up with him!"

"No, I needed to, we're still friends but he did move out this morning" she shrugged.

"Ok, so-"

"I want to go out with you" Hermione blurted out.

"You…you do?"

"Yes"

"You're not just doing this because of what I said yesterday?"

"No, I'm doing this because I really want to"

"Well then, ok" Draco grinned at her.

"So…do you want a drink?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yes but I'll go and get them" Draco told her, getting up "what do you want?"

"Surprise me" Hermione grinned cheekily.

**Chapter 17**

"What would you like for breakfast?" Hermione asked, holding up several boxes of cereals.

"Hmmm, those shreddie things on the left" Draco asked, and Hermione passed him the box.

"So I don't think we should tell anyone about this for a while" Hermione said.

"What that I like muggles cereals?" Draco joked.

"No, I meant the two of us being together"

"Oh" Draco looked disappointed "why?"

"Well I just broke up with Tom, people will think I'm just on the rebound and that there's nothing serious between us" Hermione explained "we can tell them in a month or so"

"A month? That's ages away!"

"I'm sorry" Hermione said sadly "I just don't want people to think badly of us being together"

"Pffft" Draco snorted.

"What?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You're ashamed to be with me, that's why you don't want people to know"

His words hit Hermione like a knife.

"Ashamed?! I'm not ashamed of anything!" she shrieked, tears of anger forming in the corners of her eyes.

"If you're not ashamed then why do you want to hide us?" Draco shouted back.

"I told you! People won't take us seriously! I want this to work, but I don't think it will if we go and tell everyone today! You want this to work as well, right?"

"Of course I want it to work!"

"Then why are you getting so stressed out?! I mean if you don't want to be with me the just say! I'm sure you could find a long-legged stick thin blond to be with, within seconds!"

"I'm not that shallow! Of all the times that girls like that have forced themselves onto me, I've always refused them, and you know it!" Draco boomed, getting quite angry now.

"So why don't you? You obviously don't care about me enough to respect what I want…" Hermione was much quieter all of a sudden.

"Look, I'm sorry" Draco said quietly, walking over to Hermione and putting his arms around her "I shouldn't have said that you're ashamed of me, it's just I've waited so long to be with you, I kind of want people to know how lucky I am"

"Oh" Hermione looked up, blinking away the tears.

"We'll wait, if that's what you think is right"

"Yes I…thank you" Hermione nodded graciously.

"Ok…So what do we do at work?"

"Well we work at the ministry" Hermione started, smirking "so that means that we get sent files about any incidents and-"

"You know what I meant" Draco chuckled.

"We just pretend we're still friends" Hermione shrugged.

"So no kissing in the canteen? Or shagging when no-one's in the office?"

"No, none of that sorry"

"Oh" Draco made a face of mock sadness.

"Well, maybe a bit of the second one" Hermione winked cheekily.

"Hermione Granger! I never thought I'd see the day where you did something cheeky!" Draco said, astounded.

"Well there's one impossible thing this morning, just another 5 to go"

"Impossible things? Why do I need 6 impossible things?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"It's just a muggles thing" Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes at him.

',',',',',',',

"Ok, act normal, just act normal" Draco muttered to himself as the walked down to the canteen for coffee the next morning at work.

"Draco for goodness sake! Calm down, as long as you don't keep acting like that, nobody will know!" Hermione said under her breath to him as they entered the canteen and joined the long queue for the coffee machine.

"Hello…Hi…Lovely to see you" Draco said, smiling and waving at the people around him.

"Draco…What. The. hell. Are. You. Doing?" Hermione hissed.

"I don't know! When I get stressed or nervous for some reason I always go posh and over polite!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What? It's not funny…" Draco huffed.

"It kind of is"

"How? I'm sure you do funny things when you're nervous"

"Yes, but you're just so sweet when you do it"

Draco smiled bashfully.

"You think I'm sweet"

"Yes, now calm down and for Merlin's sake act normally!"

"Hi Luna, hi Blaise" Hermione said as they walked past.

"Oh hi Hermione, nice to see you, and you Draco" Luna stopped, grinning at them.

"Yes, spiffing to see you here, absolutely spectacular" Draco added, and Hermione had to fight with herself not to laugh.

Luna and Blaise both looked weirdly at Draco, but ignored his odd behaviour and continued to talk to Hermione.

"We have news" Luna said excitedly.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed "How long?"

"Only about three months, but I'm so excited!"

"I'm so happy for you two" Hermione smiled fondly.

"But what about you? What's happening with Tom?" Luna asked, much more seriously.

"We broke up" Hermione nodded sadly.

"Oh, that's a shame! Ooh you know what; I should set you up with someone! There's a lovely boy who works for _The_ _Quibbler _with dad, I'm sure he's single!" Luna suggested, and Hermione felt Draco freeze beside her.

"No I'm fine for now thanks Luna" Hermione told her, trying to stop her friend before Draco actually exploded.

"Are you sure? He's very nice looking…"

"Yep, I would want to start going out with someone right after me and Tom have broken up, that wouldn't be good"

"Well if you ever want a date, don't hesitate to ask…oh we've got to go now, sorry"

"Ok then, bye!" Hermione called after them as Luna grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him off down the corridor.

"See? This is why we should tell people now" Draco wined.

"Draco it's fine, I chose you so you don't need to worry about getting jealous and stuff"

"I know, I just…"

"Just what? Don't trust me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's not you, it's the other men that I don't trust" Draco said darkly.

"I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself" Hermione insisted.

"Fine… only 30 more days of this until we can tell everybody, right?"

"Right"

**Woohoo please review! (Hey that rhymed…)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Sorry it has been AGES! I've been really really busy with school and French exchange and stuff… (And I typed most of the authors note with my FEET!) and I'm also not sure when my next update will be…**

**SORRY!**

**Aaanyway, on with the chapter…**

**End of chapter 17 (because I'm sure you will have forgotten…I certainly have…)**

"Well if you ever want a date, don't hesitate to ask…oh we've got to go now, sorry"

"Ok then, bye!" Hermione called after them as Luna grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him off down the corridor.

"See? This is why we should tell people now" Draco wined.

"Draco it's fine, I chose you so you don't need to worry about getting jealous and stuff"

"I know, I just…"

"Just what? Don't trust me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's not you, it's the other men that I don't trust" Draco said darkly.

"I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself" Hermione insisted.

"Fine… only 30 more days of this until we can tell everybody, right?"

"Right"

**Chapter 18**

"6 days to go!" Draco sung from the kitchen, as he plugged in the electric whisk.

"Yeah" Hermione said back vaguely.

"6 days to go!" Draco continued singing, as he flicked the whisk on "then the whole wide world, will know about-shit! Hermione!" Draco shrieked loudly, and Hermione sprinted through expecting to find an enormous emergency.

"Draco what is-" Hermione broke off, laughing loudly "you know that you have to put the whisk in the mixture before you turn it on"

"I do know that…know" Draco pouted, looking round the previously spotless kitchen which was now dripping with chocolate cake mixture.

"You look so sweet when you're covered in cake mixture, just so you know" Hermione winked, following the trail of a drip of chocolate mixture running down Draco's nose, and falling onto the floor.

Draco stuck his bottom lip out at Hermione and pulled his now dripping top off and trooped through to the bathroom for a shower.

Hermione stayed in the kitchen for a moment, staring at the spot where Draco had just been standing, before shaking her head clear and returning to her book.

',',',',',',',

"So todays the day…" Draco murmured to Hermione, looking deeply into the corner of her bedroom.

"Yup" Hermione nodded, breathing in deeply.

"How should we do this?" Draco mused "Walk into the canteen and kiss? Or maybe send out fliers…"

"We are not sending fliers out to tell people that we're going out!" Hermione said, exasperatedly sitting up in bed.

"Why not?" Draco sat up too, looking slightly hurt.

"Because it's completely ridiculous! We'll just make it obvious in other ways…"

"Like?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Hold hands on the way into work"

"Do you think that will be enough to let people know?" Draco sounded seriously concerned now.

"We don't need to go round telling everybody Draco!"

"We don't?"

"No! That's not what you do!"

"Oh" Draco's face fell.

"Well we can tell Harry…and Ginny…and Blaise and Luna…"

"Why don't we have a party and tell all of them?" The excitement on Draco's face was clear.

"Maybe not a party specifically for that…but we could tell people at my birthday party or something"

"That is an idea…your birthday is two weeks away though, I can't wait that long"

"Then we'll make it obvious by the way we act then" Hermione decided.

"Right"

',',',',',',

"Morning Hermione, Draco" Harry said as he bumped into them on the way into work.

"How are…" he paused, yawning widely "how are you?"

"Good" Hermione said, Draco nodding in agreement.

"So why are you so tired?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Ginny, she's been stressing out about this wedding…where it will be, what colour flowers, how many glasses of wine each person will have, where we will be going on honeymoon…"

"Do you want me to talk to her? Try and calm her down?" Hermione offered.

"No its ok, not too long to go now, and she'll calm down"

"You nervous then Potter?" Draco joked.

"No, I've loved her for ages and there's nothing I'd like to do more…" Harry said, his eyes going soft as he talked about Ginny.

"Must be nice to be like that" Hermione nodded.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Hermione" Harry reassured her.

"Yeah I…thanks Harry"

"I thought you had found someone Hermione?" Draco asked her, his voice resting on a dangerous monotone.

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Have you got a new boyfriend Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well I might just do" she said nervously.

"Who is it? Do I know them?"

"You do in fact, it's um…its"

"Me" Draco finished for her "Hermione is going out with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Hermione nodded shyly, as Draco wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so happy for you!" Harry said, clapping his hands together.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry, who immediately froze.

"I'm getting married…to a woman…" Harry nodded definitely.

"Yes, we'd better get going now, have fun at work Harry!" Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's hand and dragged him off down the corridor.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Draco told Hermione, pulling her down onto his lap and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, actually that was nice"

"See? Now we don't have to hide us"

"No" Hermione nodded, smiling.

"So who do we tell next?"

"Draco you don't need to plan everything!" Hermione said, standing up and turning round to face him.

"I'm just happy" Draco told her simply, getting up too "and I want everyone else to know how happy I am"

"Fine, maybe we can walk into the canteen and kiss" Hermione gave in.

"Yes! Shall we go now then?" Draco said eagerly.

"Relax Draco" Hermione patted him on the head "I have actually got some work to do today"

"Do you have to do work?"

"Yes, it's my job" Hermione pointed out.

"Fine…we'll go down at 10, but no later"

Draco sat down and reluctantly started reading through a file.

**Please review! Thanks for reading ;)**

**(and happy Easter for everyone that celebrates that ;) ) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After almost 7 months of people knowing about them, Hermione and Draco's relationship was still doing well. They had told the Weasleys with little problem, and Draco was planning simply never to mention it to his father, should he even see him again. Basically, everything was going fine. The same could not be said for Harry and Ginny and their upcoming wedding…

"But now the plates aren't going to match the flowers! This is a catastrophe! We've only got a week! What are we going to do?" Ginny wailed.

"It'll all be fine" Harry said, trying to console his fiancé who now looked extremely close to tears.

"But I don't just want it to be fine, it needs to be perfect" Ginny said, collapsing into his arms.

"It will be" Harry said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, but catching Hermione's eye and mouthing 'Help me' over Ginny's head.

Ginny let go of him, and went off in search of tissues whilst Hermione got up off he floor, stretched, and then went to see what it was that had caused Ginny so much anguish.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Harry groaned "she's just got an owl from the florists, who've said that the flowers we had picked out beforehand are currently out of season – something that we completely weren't expecting – but they're fine to give us some very similar ones for a slightly lower price and now she's stressing because they may not match the plates that we'd picked!"

"Just leave her, she'll get over it soon enough" Hermione told him "anyway, she just wants it to be perfect"

"I guess" Harry replied, looking doubtful.

"And it will be amazing I'm sure, as long as Ginny doesn't break down if her hair flowers don't match her mothers tights" Hermione said with a smile.

"Why would her hair flower need to match Molly's tights?" he frowned at her.

"It was a joke Harry"

"Oh!" Harry smiled, but clearly still didn't understand it.

"Don't worry" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I think I've come up with a solution" Ginny said, walking out of the toilet "we can find a few flowers that are the same colour as the plates and add them to the bunches to balance out the colour a bit"

"Brilliant idea" Harry said whilst grinning at her.

"Yes I'm sure it'll look amazing" Hermione added in, nodding slightly too energetically.

"Ah you'll understand when you have to plan your own wedding" Ginny told her, "talking of that, how's it going with you and Draco?"

"It's really good thanks"

"Any plans for a wedding yet?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"It hasn't even been a year!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend "That's something that I definitely wont be thinking about for a while"

"Well that's a shame" Ginny muttered "I want to see someone else make it through this without a breakdown. Its horrible, all the stress"

"I am here you know" Harry said loudly "listening about how 'horrible' planning for a wedding to me is"

"I know I know" Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Just ignore her Hermione, she being weird…as usual" Harry said whilst rolling his eyes at his wife.

"Hey I'm not the one who asked for a marching band riding on Hippogriffs to play at my wedding!" Ginny pointed out hotly.

"It was a joke" Harry rolled his eyes "Of course"

"Just keep telling yourself that" Ginny said grinning.

Harry said nothing but simply smiled back at her, relieved that she'd calmed down after the latest 'catastrophe'.

',',',',',',',',',',',

"This is just so weird" Hermione said as she sat curled up Draco's lap, reading the paper with him several nights later.

"What's weird love?" Draco replied, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Well it's just that Harry and Ginny are getting married, I mean I know we've all seen this coming since forever, but now it's actually happening" Hermione explained "I don't know why its suddenly hit me, but they're growing up and it's just…odd"

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to this, so simply said nothing.

"I thought I'd be all grown up by now too" Hermione sniffed "I was going to get a job at the ministry, marry Ron, have two children called Rose and Hugo and that would be it. Hasn't quite worked out like that so far though, but this way is just as good"

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco said quietly.

"Of course" she twisted round to face him and smiled widely.

"If Wea…If Ron was still around, do you think that you'd have ever ended up with me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. After what felt like hours, she spoke.

"I…I don't know to be honest" she paused, and licked her lips "I mean I'd always had a certain…respect for your looks" a light blush flooded her cheeks "and when we started working together I realised that you weren't the dick I always thought you were, but then the chances of me and Ron ever breaking up were so miniscule I didn't ever consider us two"

Draco nodded, looking down slightly.

"And if for some strange reason he returned now, would you…would you go back to him?"

"And leave you?"

Draco nodded sharply.

"Never" Hermione said definitely.

"Really?" A smile tugged at the edges of Draco's lips.

"It's been over a year since Ron…since he went, and since then I've been with Tom, and with you, and I've realised that what I had with Ron was good, it was really good, but there just wasn't really that 'zing'"

"Zing?"

"I mean I loved him to pieces, but I don't think enough of that love was romantic; I think I'd just known him as 'Ron' for too long"

"Right" Draco nodded slowly "do you have this 'zing' with me?"

"Every time I look at you, or even think about you then I just get this little 'zing' feeling in my stomach that's just like 'It's Draco! Yay!'"

"Well I'm honoured" Draco joked, grinning at her "no really you don't know how much what you just said means to me, nobody's ever said anything that _nice _before to me"

"That is what I'm here for" Hermione pointed out with a wink "saying 'nice' things about you"

"Shut up" Draco said poking her gently "or I'll tickle you" he gently slid his hands round her waist and started to tickle her.

"No Draco" Hermione said between giggles "I'm really…really ticklish!"

"I know you are" Draco said tickling her harder "it's one of the reasons that I love you"

They both froze.

"You..you love me?" Hermione asked him slowly.

"I…did I say that? I meant that I…I love tickling you because I…"

"Do you love me?"

"I just said that…yes, of course I love you Hermione" Draco gave in and just said it.

"Well that's brilliant then" Hermione was smiling widely "because I love you too Draco"

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that because I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me Draco" Hermione told him, and he leant forwards and caught her mouth in a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
